Charmed at Hogwarts? reposted
by Azari Kaiya Turner
Summary: The Halliwells at Hogwarts? Charmed's season six takes a whole new turn as the Charmed Ones and Chris become teachers at the world's most renown magic school. HPxCharmed. Discontinued, sorry.
1. Letters and Pissed off Sisters

**AKS:** First chapter up and running! People that have read this story before, you can probably skip this chapter, I didn't really add anything else. Everyone else, read this.

**Summary:** Charmed/HP x-over. Chris and the Charmed Ones get asked to teach? At Hogwarts?

**Disclaimer:** My name is not J.K. Rowling or whoever came up w/ Charmed. Therefore, I do not own Harry Potter or Charmed. And if I did, do you really think that I would be writing in Fanfiction?

**Time Period:** After 'The Courtship of Wyatt's Father' in Charmed and after OotP in HP. However, it is June instead of February in the Charmed time period, and Chris is born March 15, 2005.

* * *

It was a weird day at the Halliwells. Piper just found out she was pregnant (and with Chris no less), and no demons attacked the Charmed Ones. 

Chris Halliwell was lying on the couch, holding a letter in his hand. He and the Charmed Ones were going to see Gideon in ten minutes. In the meantime, he was remembering Piper's reaction to him being her youngest son, and what happened afterward. He shuddered as he remembered the day before.

FLASHBACK

"This is crazy," Chris heard Piper exclaim, "Because I'm not pregnant. I mean, how could that happen? ...No I know how that could happen, but it..."

"Honey, it's true. And you need to tell Leo about your pregnancy," Phoebe told her older sister.

Piper was shocked. "Tell Leo? No no no...I can't do that."

"He has a right to know," Paige said. "You can't keep this from him forever. Why won't you tell him?"

"...because I can't."

Knowing that her sister's stubbornness was worse than her own, Phoebe gave up on that idea...for the time being. "Well, do you believe us yet? About Chris being your son?"

As much as Chris didn't want to eavesdrop on his aunts and mother, he really felt he had a right to know what his mother felt about him.

"Well," Piper started, "I still don't believe that he is my son, and whatever lie he told you guys to make you believe that is absurd. I wish he would just go away and stop lying to us, especially about Wyatt."

That stung, Chris thought. He orbed out of the kitchen and went to his favorite place – the top of the Golden Gate Bridge.

Phoebe, Piper, and Paige heard him leave. "Uh guys? Was that Chris?" Piper asked.

"Yeah. He heard what you said and took it to heart. He left. He was really hurt," Phoebe said.

Worried, Paige said, "I know where he went. I'll go check on him." And with that she orbed to where Chris was.

Phoebe turned back to her older sister, a bit pissed off. "You just hurt Chris to the point of him not wanting to return, and you still don't believe us. Hell, you probably don't even know why he was so depressed like that...well, I'm going to show you, personal gain or not!" Phoebe said a spell that, if the subject was pregnant, a blue haze would show over the subjects stomach.

The haze turned blue.

Piper panicked. "Oh my god...you guys were telling the truth. He really is my son...I can't believe it..."

Meanwhile, Paige found Chris at the Golden Gate Bridge. "Hey, Chris," she said.

"Hey," Chris mumbled without looking at his aunt. He was sitting down, leaning on the post.

Paige sighed. "Chris, you know Piper didn't mean it. She was in hysteria because she just found out she was pregnant, and she wanted to put the blame on someone. You know how she is."

"Yeah, but it still hurts."

"I know." Both were silent for a few minutes.

Chris spotted something flying toward them. "Hey," he exclaimed, "What's that?"

"...I don't know. It...it looks like an...owl?"

Sure enough, an owl, in broad daylight, came up to them and landed on Chris's shoulder. "Look," Chris said, "It's holding something...letters...who would use owls to send letters?"

Obviously the letters were addressed to Paige and Chris, but what was weird was that they were addressed to the place exactly where they were standing.

**Mr. Chris Halliwell**

**The Highest Pillar**

**Golden Gate Bridge **

On the back was a crest of some sorts, and the name Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

"Apparently...Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry does. Wait, school of witchcraft and wizardry?"

Uh...let's go home and see Piper and Phoebe about this."

When they got home, they found out Phoebe and Piper got letters too.

"Let's open them," Piper said.

They opened the letters at the same time. They read,

Ms. P. Halliwell, (or Mr. C. Halliwell)

We are pleased to inform you that you have been chosen to teach at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Information about the teaching post will be given on June 20 at Mr. Gideon's office at the Magic School that is connected to your house.

Your teaching positions are as follows: Piper Halliwell – Defense Against the Dark Arts, Phoebe Halliwell – Divination, Paige Halliwell – Potions, and Chris Halliwell – Wandless Magic/rhyming spells.

Yours truly,

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore:

Order of Merlin, First Class

Senior Member of the Wizengamont

Headmaster of Howarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

After reading their letters, all four Halliwells were stunned. Phoebe was the one to recover first.

"Uh, guys? I think it's time we see Gideon."

Piper nodded. "Yeah. We should go see him tomorrow. It's too late to do anything today. Let's go at noon tomorrow."

END FLASHBACK

Chris looked back on yesterday with sadness. His mother had avoided him ever since the incident, and he didn't bother trying to talk to her either.

Suddenly the Charmed Ones came down the stairs. "Chris?" Paige called, "Are you ready to go see Gideon?"

Chris nodded. "Yeah."

"Let's go then," Phoebe said. Piper opened the door and the three others followed her to Gideon's office.

"Gideon," Piper said, somewhat impatiently, "I think we need to talk."

* * *

**AKS: **Yes, I know I said I'd get this chapter up last night but I kinda fell asleep at me computer. Sorry. 

By the way, anyone care to be my beta reader? I don't have one.


	2. Gideon

AKS: Second chapter. Again. Actually, I changed a few things. Anywho...yeah. Here it is.

Disclaimer: My name is not J.K. Rowling or whoever came up w/ Charmed. Therefore, I do not own Harry Potter or Charmed. And if I did, do you really think that I would be writing fanfiction?

Time Period: After 'The Courtship of Wyatt's Father' in Charmed and after OotP in HP. However, it is June instead of February in the Charmed time period, and Chris is born March 15, 2005.

Reviews:

Meghan: thanks, but I was having trouble keeping everything straight. Now I have an outline for the story and I have a clear idea of where I want to go, and I can get things out faster. Ill get the chapters I've already posted earlier out withing the week, and the newest one soon. Please keep reading, I'm glad you enjoy it. And I am writing the story a little bit different, so you might want to read this again.

Craziweirdo: thanks. Glad you like it.

**Last time on Charmed at Hogwarts: **

Suddenly the Charmed Ones came down the stairs. "Chris?" Paige called, "Are you ready to go see Gideon?"

Chris nodded. "Yeah."

"Let's go then," Phoebe said. Piper opened the door and the three others followed her to Gideon's office.

"Gideon," Piper said somewhat impatiently, "I think we need to talk."

**Chapter two: Gideon**

"Gideon, we need to know about Hogwarts," Piper said to the Elder.

Gideon sighed. "It is a magic school."

Phoebe voiced everyone's thoughts. "But I thought that this magic school was the only one."

Gideon nodded. "This is the only magic school. At least of this type of magic."

Paige was confused. "What do you mean, this type of magic? I thought there was only light and dark."

The Elder shook his head. "No. In fact, there's four main types of magic. There's us, the Classical magic, which is rhyming spells and powers and such; then there's Demon magic, which any magic a demon or warlock uses is part of (or spells for bad purposes); God Magic, much like when you all had powers from past gods (powers over nature, love, etc.); and then there's Traditional magic, which I suspect this school is a part of. Traditional magic is latin-based, and the spells are only one or two words. The magic is used with a wand. They don't associate with normal humans; they even have villages that people without magic cannot find."

"How do you know all this stuff about Traditional magic?" Chris asked.

"Because I can do Tradtional magic," Gideon answered. "Let me show you my wand."

All four Halliwells stared. "You have a wand? And you can do Traditional magic? And you never told us?" Chris asked.

Gideon sighed. "Yes I have a wand, yes I can do Traditional magic, and I've never told you because it's never come up." He took out his wand. "This was made from oak. It's nine and a half inches long, and the core of the wand has a unicorn tail in it."

"Wow. Nice wand there," Phoebe said. "May I hold it?"

"Sure," Gideon said, "Go right ahead."

Phoebe took ahold of the wand, and asked, "So, what do I do with this?"

"You say a spell in Latin while making a hand movement with the wand. Uh...point the wand to that book over there. Say Wingardium Leviosa while swishing and flicking the wand like this." Gideon showed Phoebe the hand movements.

"Uh, ok..." Phoebe pointed the wand to the book. "Wingardium Leviosa."

To everyone's suprise (even Gideon's – he thought she wouldn't be able to do it first try) the book levitated over the table.

"Wow," was all anybody could say.

Chris asked, "Can I try that?" He was handed the wand. He tried the spell, and the book levitated off the table too.

Paige and Piper also tried it, and it worked for them too.

"Well," Gideon started, "It looks like you have an affinity for this type of magic."

"It certainly does," A voice from the doorway said.

Piper turned, startled, and froze the man who spoke. He was old, with a white beard as long as his hair, which was very long. He had glasses, but the Charmed Ones and Chris couldn't help but notice his sparkly blue eyes behind them.

"Gideon, do you know him?" Paige asked.

"Yes, in fact I do. Unfreeze him." Piper did as she was told.

"Well," Gideon said, "I wasn't expecting you for another few days, Albus."

"Woah, wait. Albus? As in Albus Dumbledore? The guy who randomly wants us to teach?" Chris asked, suprised.

"Yes, I am Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts School," he said, his blue eyes twinkling.

"Sorry for freezing you," Piper said, "You suprised me."

Albus smiled. "It's quite all right, Ms. Halliwell."

"So why did you choose us, out of all the people out there, to be teachers at your school?" Paige asked.

"Well, for two reasons actually. The first is that I need powerful witches surrounding Harry Potter to protect him from Voldemort -"

"Wait, Harry Potter? Voldemort? Who the hell are they?" Chris asked.

"Voldemort is a man named Tom Riddle. He is a very evil and very powerful wizard. He has killed over five hundred muggles, witches and wizards in the past thirty years. Fifteen years ago he went after the Potter family because of a prophecy that said that the Potter's son had the power to destroy him. Voldemort killed James and Lily Potter and tried to kill their son, Harry, but the spell backfired onto him and he was turned into a spirit. Two years ago, he returned with a body and now Voldemort is out to destroy Harry once and for all."

"Geez, sounds like another Cole," Paige said.

"Who?" Dumbledore asked.

Phoebe sighed. "To make a long story short, he was my ex-husband. It turned out that he was the Source of All Evil and we had to kill him before he killed us and many innocents. We ended up having to vanquish him a few times before we got it right."

"This Harry fellow actually seems like someone you can relate to, girls," Chris said to his mother and his aunts. _Not to mention myself and Carrie,_ he thought to himself.

Chris missed his friend and relative. Carrie was a witch, like him, and had a few more tricks up her sleeve, much like himself. She, Chris, and their family lived in the abandoned P3, moving there when Wyatt commandeered the manor. Chris wished she could be there with him, she'd enjoy going to the school. Well, enjoy pranking it. He shook his head, smiling. Only she could be able to have a sense of humor in a time of war, which she was a huge part of, in more ways than one. If she switched sides...they'd all die. Though the same could be said about himself as well.

He was snapped out of his thoughts when Phoebe said, "I guess I can believe that. I mean, he does have to fight someone because he's destined to, not because he necessarily wants to. Like us."

Dumbledore got back to the problem at hand. "Anyway, the other reason I would like you there is because we have a shortage of teachers because of the war between Voldemort and Harry. I decided that perhaps instead of looking at people that are masters at our type of magic, that it would be helpful if the students got a look at another type of magic. The teachers that you will be replacing will be coming back a few times in the year just to check up on you, but other than that, you will be on your own."

"What about me?" Piper asked. "I'm pregnant and I'm going to need maternity leave for at least a month."

"And during that time we shall have a substitute. Don't worry. When is the due date?" Dumbledore asked.

Chris was the one to answer. "March 15, 2005."

Dumbledore was suprised. "The Ides of March? That's interesting. That baby is sure to be powerful when they grow up."

Piper was curious. "Why do you say that?"

"Well, it turns out that the Ides of March is one out of three days in the year when all powers are stronger. The other two days are the summer and winter solstices. If someone was born on one of those three days, good or bad, the strength in their powers would triple then what it really should be and stay that way. It is said that they are the most powerful beings in the world."

Chris smiled. "Sweet! I'm going to be all powerful!"

Dumbledore raised an eyebrow at that. "Well, just in case that I'm wrong about hiring you, I would like to give all of you an interview. I know that Gideon trusts you, and you're the Charmed Ones, but this is just a safety precaution. I've had Voldemort's followers pose as teachers before. I don't want it to happen again."

All four of them shrugged. "Sure, why not," Paige said.

Dumbledore smiled. "Alright. Let's start the interviews then."

AKS: so here's the updated version. If you want the original, I'm keeping the other story up until I finish up to that point in this one.

Review! I accept any review, good or bad.


	3. Interviews

**AKS: **Third chapter, up and running...again. whoot. 

**Disclaimer: **My name is not J.K. Rowling or whoever came up w/ Charmed. Therefore, I do not own Harry Potter or Charmed. And if I did, do you really think that I would be writing fanfiction?

**Time Period:** After 'The Courtship of Wyatt's Father' in Charmed and after OotP in HP. However, it is June instead of February in the Charmed time period, and Chris is born March 15, 2005.

**Last time on Charmed at Hogwarts:**

Dumbledore raised an eyebrow. "Well, just in case that I'm wrong about hiring you, I would like to give all of you an interview. I know that Gideon trusts you but this is just a safety precaution. I've had Voldemort's followers pose as teachers before. I don't want it to happen again."

All four of them shrugged. "Sure, why not," Paige said.

**Chapter three: Interviews

* * *

**

"Ok," Dumbledore said, "Who wants to have an interview first?"

"I guess I'll go first," Chris said.

"Sure. Let's go into the room over there," Dumbledore pointed to a room across the hall.

"Whatever."

They walked over and sat down. In the classroom, Dumbledore sat behind the teacher's desk, while Chris sat at a student's.

"So, when were you born?" Dumblebore started. (A/N: Sorry, I couldn't help but add this... ' )

"March 15, 2005." Chris answered without thinking.

Dumbledore blinked. That sounded strangely familiar.

Chris winced as he realized his mistake. "Oops! Sorry, wasn't supposed to tell you that. But yeah, it's true, I'm from the future."

"Are you Piper's son?"

Chris nodded. "Yeah."

"Why did you come to the past, if you don't mind me asking." Dumbledore asked, strangely calm, as if this happened everyday.

Chris shifted a little at this question. "Well, my older brother, Wyatt, is evil in the future and my other family and I wanted to change that. My aunts and mother died earlier, so someone from my generation had to go. So I was sent to the future while the rest stayed and fought my brother as leaders of the rebel army. So my aunts, my mom and I are looking for the evil that turned Wyatt so we can vanquish it."

"Ok...what sort of curriculum would you have in mind for your teaching post?"

"Let's see...since only certain people have 'wandless magic' as you call it, I guess I'll probably have to take a potion that allows me to see if someone has that talent..." Chris talked about what he thought the curriculum would look like for about three minutes.

Dumbledore, needless to say, was impressed. "Interesting. Well, I think this interview is over. You've got the job, if you want it. Send Piper in, would you?"

"No problem. I guess I'll take it. Bye." Chris left.

When he got back to Gideon's office, he found the sisters sitting on chairs, anxiously awaiting his return. "How was it?" Piper asked.

"You'll find out. He wants to see you next," Chris replied.

"Ok, I guess I'll see you guys later then," Piper said. She went across the hall.

"Hello Ms. Halliwell. Care to sit down?" Dumbledore said, smiling.

"Thanks." She sat down and awaited the first question.

"What exactly do you and your sisters do?"

"Well, we're the Charmed Ones. We basically kick demon's asses and we vanquished a few Sources and saved the world from an Apocalypse or two." Piper shrugged.

"So I'm assuming you know many things about defense."

Piper snorted. "Hell yeah. What do you think we do, have a tea party with the demons and then kindly ask them if they could kill themselves?"

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled. "What sort of curriculum would you have if you got the job?"

"Well, I'm assuming that when you say a job in Defense in your type of magic you mean with a wand. I guess I'd do it a little differently." Piper went on to explain how her classes would work.

Dumbledore, yet again, was impressed. "Very well. We're done. If you want the job, then you can have it. I might want to warn you, the position is cursed. No one has had it for more than a year."

"Well, I guess I'm up to a little challenge." Piper grinned.

Dumbledore smiled. "Good. I was hoping you would agree. Please send Phoebe in here."

Piper nodded, and left. She told Phoebe to go see him next.

Phoebe walked into the room, and sat across from the teacher's desk.

"Hello Ms. Halliwell. I'm just going to ask you a few questions."

"Shoot."

"What are your, your sister's, and Chris's powers?"

"Well, Piper has the ability to freeze people, and the ability to blow people up. And when she's pregnant, she is basically immortal (A/N: Let's assume this pregnancy is just like Wyatt's, even though we all know in the canon it isn't). I have the power of premonition, the ability to levitate, and I'm an empath. Paige is half whitelighter, she can orb, and telekinetic-orb. Chris...well the only powers he's showed us are telekinesis and orbing. But I'm positive that he has more powers than that. He's most likely as powerful as Wyatt, if not more powerful because of the whole Ides of March thing."

"Wyatt?"

"Chris's older brother. Wyatt can make a shield that protects him and anyone he's touching from evil. He also can orb, and telekinetic-orb. He possesses the legendary Excaliber."

"...Interesting. And how old is Wyatt?"

"He's two."

Dumbledore raised an eyebrow. A two-year old, weilding the legendary Excaliber? If Dumbledore had any doubt to not put this Wyatt on the Hogwarts list for nine years from now, they vanished. He had to remind himself to put Chris on there as well. He continued, "And what sort of curriculum would you have for Divination?"

Phoebe gave her answer after a short time. Her curriculum, it seemed, was excellent for anyone that tried it, and it would work.

Dumbledore would never cease to be amazed with the Halliwells. "Well, if you want the job, it's yours."

Phoebe smiled. "Sure, why not," she said.

"Excellent. Please send the last Ms. Halliwell in when you leave."

Phoebe left, and minutes later Paige came in.

"Ah, Ms. Halliwell, thank you for waiting."

Paige shifted in her seat. "Uh, for future referance, my last name is Matthews. Not to be rude or anything."

"Oh don't worry. I apologize. I assumed your last name was Halliwell because they were your sisters."

"Actually, they're my half-sisters. I'm adopted. We met about three years ago, when our oldest sister died. Of course I didn't know that they were my sisters then."

"Ah. Well, what kind of curriculum would you have for the students if you were to get this job?"

"Let's see...I'd probably start off with a simple potion that shows how well they can do the subject..." Paige got into a long-winded explaination just like her sisters did.

"Very interesting. You get the job, if you want it."

Paige shrugged. "Sure, if my sisters and my nephew are teaching, why not me?"

Dumbledore smiled. "Let's go back into the other room. I'm sure you and your sisters have a few questions for me."

Paige nodded and both of them headed back into the other room, where Paige's sisters and nephew, not to mention Gideon, were waiting paitently.

"Well," Dumbledore asked. "Do you have anything that you would like to ask me?"

"Yeah. Who are the teachers that we are taking the place of and what happened to them?" Piper asked.

"Well," Dumbledore started, "Dolores Umbridge, the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher lst year, is currently in St. Mungo's Hospital after a centuar incident last year. Sybil Trelawney, the Divination teacher, was fired by Dolores last year, and she is now teaching at another school. Firenze, the other Divination teacher, went back with the centuars after the incident with Dolores. There has never been a Wandless Magic class but after circumstances last year we decided it was a good idea to have it. The Potions master, Severus Snape, is out on a mission for the Order right now and doesn't have enough time to teach all year."

"Woah, wait, the Order? What's that?" Chris asked.

"The Order of the Phoenix is a group of wizards dedicated to the light side and seeing that Voldemort is taken down."

"Ok, cool. Now, I have one question," Phoebe said. "Who are we supposed to protect, besides Harry Potter?"

Dumbledore thought for a moment. "Well, there's Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley, Harry's best friends, and there's Ginny Weasley, Ron's little sister. Here are some pictures of them, as well as a picture of Harry."

After a look at the pictures, Chris exclaimed, "Holy shit! The pictures are moving!"

Phoebe hit him over the head. "Language, Chris. No need to swear like a sailor"

Chris rubbed his head, and glared at his aunt. He said, "child abuse! And you swear all the time!"

Phoebe smirked, "You're twenty-two. And I can swear all the time, I don't live with my aunts and mother. You however, do."

Chris mumbled something, which no one could hear.

Dumbledore laughed, then smiled at Chris. "Indeed they do move, that's how wizard photography is like." Sighing, he told them, "well, I'd best be off. Here are your train tickets, you need to be at King Cross station on September first. The train leaves at exactly eleven, don't be late."

"Ok, King Cross station, September first, eleven A.M. Got it. Wait a minute, that's like six in the morning here," Paige said.

"Unfortunatly, yes. But you could orb down to a place called the Leaky Cauldron and stay there for however long you like. You might even want to get a wand."

After a small meeting between the Halliwells, Piper said, "We'll do that. Could you just give us a map that we can use to get us around?"

"Sure." Dumbledore conjured up a map and gave it to the girls (and Chris). He stood up. "Well, it was nice meeting you four. I'll see you again on September 1. Good day to you Gideon." And with that, Dumbledore vanished.

"Cool. Anyone up to going to London in two days? That way we'll still have a few weeks until school starts. Geez. Never thought I'd say that again," Chris said.

Piper nodded. "Works for me, how about you two?"

Phoebe and Paige nodded. "Same here. Well, off to London in two days time."

* * *

_AKS:_ Okay, after this the chapters are going to change quite dramatically. I'm going to put up an interlude next chapter with Harry. Here's a teaser:

_Harry,_

_Happy birthday! Hope you like your present, and before you snort and shake your head at me, it is not a book. Well, part of it is, but it's a book you'll enjoy._

_I have some bad news for you, and Ron too. I'm not coming to Hogwarts next year._

Harry stopped reading here, and he crumpled up the note. Not come to Hogwarts? Was she mad?

That's the teaser, I'll get the whole chapter out later tonight or tomorrow.

Review!


	4. Leo

**AKS**: So, I suppose I lied. I was going to do the interlude right now, but that seems a bit stupid as I do believe I had this part of the story as late June. And Harry's birthday is in another month, and thats the time of that particular chapter, so I'm going to put it the chapter after next. 

This, no matter what i do, will always be my least favorite chapter. Sorry if i disappoint all you people, but I changed it a lot and i still dont like it.

**Disclaimer:** My name is not J.K. Rowling or whoever came up w/ Charmed. Therefore, I do not own Harry Potter or Charmed. And if I did, do you really think that I would be writing fanfiction?

**Time Period**: After 'The Courtship of Wyatt's Father' in Charmed and after OotP in HP. However, it is June instead of February in the Charmed time period, and Chris is born March 15, 2005. SPOILERS FOR FUTURE SHOWS IN CHARMED.

Their teaching positions: Piper Halliwell - Defense Against the Dark Arts, Phoebe Halliwell - Divination, Paige Halliwell - Potions, and Chris Halliwell - Wandless Magic/rhyming spells.

**Reviews:**

**Anarra:** Yeah, it is a bit different, I just wanted to put Harry in earlier in the story cause it didnt seem right that he was going to be a main character but he didnt come in until the first day of school. And I added a little thing on Carrie cause she also is a main character, but she comes in after everyone else. Or did you mean some other change?

**weird insane person **- Well, I'm going to say that she can freeze good witches, assuming they aren't of her type of magic, which he isn't in this story. Its okay about the advice thing, no one really gives me any anyways. and thanks.

Also thanks to **craziweirdo** and **Serene.** And my new (and first) beta reader, **onlyonceinforever**.

**Chapter four: Leo**

_Piper's POV_

"Goddamnit! I forgot!" I was ranting. Of course I just HAD to remember last minute. And of course it was one of the most important things I almost forgot.

I'll give you three guesses. Never mind, I don't have the time. I forgot to find someone to baby sit Wyatt until we come back for the holidays. Yeah yeah, long time to watch a baby, but who the hell cares? I can't very well have a two year old running around Hogwarts. Wait, that's it! The magic school! Gideon will take care of him...I hope.

I ran up the stairs to the door to the magic school. What the hell is the name of that school anyway? It can't very well be 'The Magic School,' could it? Wait, it's not the time to be asking that.

Anyway, I went to Gideon's office, and fortunately, he was there.

Unfortunately, so was Leo.

"Piper! What are you doing here?" Leo asked.

"Uh...well...I need someone to babysit Wyatt. I was kind of hoping Gideon would for the time I'll be gone."

Leo narrowed his eyes. "And you didn't ask me because? Where are you going anyway?"

"Well why do you think? You left me, AGAIN, and went 'Up There' and left me and my sons without a father," I yelled. God, I hated him so much, and I was not about to tell him where I was going, for he'd probably try to come with me.

"Woah woah woah, wait, sons? As in, plural?" Leo asked quietly. "Are you pregnant?"

I was silent for a moment, then I nodded. Should I tell him his son is the Whitelighter that he's tried to get fired countless times or not? Better to just leave Wyatt with Gideon and run. Yeah, that sounds good.

I sat Wyatt down on the table. "Gee, thanks Gideon for all your help. I'll just be going now." To Wyatt I said, "Bye sweetie, Mommy will see you at Christmas!" With that, I ran back to the door. Or at least tried.

Leo, the ever annoying asshole, wanted to stop me. "Piper don't walk away from this. I just want a few questions answered. Are you pregnant? And where are you going?"

I should have told him. Really, I should have. But instead, I did the stupidest thing I've ever done.

I called Chris to come get me.

Hey, you've probably made a situation worse like that before. Don't go yelling at me because I did it. Of course, you probably never called your son who came from the future to help his older brother not become evil to take you away from his father/your husband.

Anyway, Chris orbed over. He saw Leo almost immediately, and very uncomfortably said, "What's up?"

Leo glared at me and then at Chris. "What is he doing here?"

I looked at Chris, ignoring Leo. "Can you please orb me back to the Manor?" Then I turned to Leo. "I am really not in the mood to listen to you. Good day."

_3rd person POV_

Chris put his hand on his mother's shoulder and orbed back to the Manor. Leo trailed behind them, taking Wyatt with him. Leo seethed, "Piper! Answer the questions!"

Chris looked at his mother and tilted his head slightly. "What questions?"

Piper answered, "I think he wants to know if I'm pregnant-" Here Chris went into a coughing fit - "and where we're going that would make me leave Wyatt with Gideon. Is that right, Leo?"

Leo nodded, then looked questioningly at Chris. He did not miss the coughing fit he started. "What's up with the coughing?" His eyes widened, and he looked from Piper to Chris and back again, paling slightly. "He's not...he isn't..."

Understanding what he was trying to say, Chris and Piper yelled simultaneously, "NO!"

Chris then followed that up with a, "EW! No! I am not that kid's father!" He shuddered. "So...wrong...in so many ways..."

Piper nodded, agreeing with Chris. "No, Leo...he is not the father. What could possibly make you think that...ugh. No. You're the father, I assure you."

Leo sighed in relief, then put Wyatt down. "Please, Piper. Just tell me where you're going."

Piper didn't say anything. She was thinking about if she really wanted to tell him, or if she wanted to just leave.

Chris looked from Piper to Leo, and sighed. If she wouldn't tell him, he damn well would. He may not like his father, but he had the right to know, Chris supposed. "We're going to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in Scotland to teach."

Leo's eyes widened. "Hogwarts? Are you serious?" Piper and Chris nodded, and he continued, "I know that place! Two of my charges used to go there! You'll be teaching their younger siblings then, I suppose."

Chris was surprised to hear this, as was his mother. "Who are your charges?" He asked.

Leo replied, "Fred and George Weasley. Real pranksters, they are. They even opened up a joke shop in Diagon Alley. You should go see it, but I suggest refusing to eat anything they give you. And they know who I am...if you go there tell them I said hi, I would go see them myself but I have to get back to the magic school. I need to talk to Gideon."

Piper nodded and looked at her watch. "Shit! Chris, we were supposed to meet Phoebe and Paige in London twenty minutes ago! Quick, orb us out of here!"

Chris nodded, grabbed their bags, took Piper's hand and orbed them and their luggage to London. They left their luggage in a place called the Leaky Cauldron, and walked to the place they were supposed to meet Piper's sisters.

Paige and Phoebe spotted Piper and Chris approaching.

Phoebe said, "Finally! Where were you? What happened?"

Chris and Piper just looked at each other. Piper finally just said, "It's a long story."

**AKS**: Okay, here's chapter four. Chapter five will be out in a few days.


	5. Gringotts and Wands

**AKS:** Chapter five. again. whoot? 

**Disclaimer: **I am not JK Rowling or Constance Burge, I do not own HP or Charmed. If I did then big Chris would still be alive and so would Cole.

**Time Period:** After 'The Courtship of Wyatt's Father' in Charmed and after OotP in HP. However, it is June instead of February in the Charmed time period, and Chris is born March 15, 2005. SPOILERS FOR FUTURE SHOWS IN CHARMED.

**Their teaching positions:** Piper Halliwell - Defense Against the Dark Arts, Phoebe Halliwell - Divination, Paige Halliwell - Potions, and Chris Halliwell - Wandless Magic/rhyming spells.

**Reviews:**

_Anarra_: lol, well yeah...its okay if that isnt what you meant, i dont care. and you may write a lot of reviews, but dont stop! please? and thanks, yet again, for the awesome review.

_onlyonceinforever_: you really like reading chapters more than once? wow...actually, so do i, so what am i suprised about? ' anywho, yeah. thanks for the beta-ing. And I gotta ask...rabid potato squirrels?

_weird insane person_: that is such a cool name, btw...i love it! and thanks.

_morgan000 _- why thank you... I have my brilliant moments and come up with random things to put in me story.

_Powerof3or4_: thank you very very much. Be happy to know that you made my day...

Now, on with the story.

* * *

**Chapter Five - Gringotts and Wands**

Walking around Diagon Alley, the Charmed Ones and Chris were deciding where to go.

"So," Paige said, "Where do you want to go first?"

Phoebe replied, "Well, we need to exchange some money because we only have American money."

Chris shrugged. "Well, let's go to that bank. Gringotts, I think the name was." He pointed to the bank a few buildings away.

"Ok, let's go," Piper said.

They went to find the bank. When they finally found it they went inside, only to see goblins, of all things, running the bank.

"Wow, didn't know that goblins would want to run a bank," Paige muttered.

They walked up to one of the desks. "Excuse me," Phoebe said to the goblin, "We would like to exchange our money for your currency."

Without looking up, the goblin asked, "What type of currency do you have?"

"American," Piper answered.

"How much money do you have with you?"

"4,000 dollars."

The goblin finally looked up. "Show me some ID and I'll go exchange your money." When the girls and Chris gave their ID's to him, the goblin took their money and left. Twenty minutes later the goblin came back with a big sack of coins.

"Here's your money: 3,050 Galleons (the gold ones), 500 Sickles (the silver ones), and 160 Knuts (the bronze ones). There are 29 Knuts to a Sickle, and 17 Sickles to a Galleon. Have a nice day." The goblin went back to his work.

"Well," Paige said, "Where to next?"

"Let's go get wands," Phoebe exclaimed.

"But why? We can't do this type of magic," Piper said, confused.

Phoebe shrugged. "Eh, when in Rome, do as the Romans do. We can learn spells with it as we go along. And besides, we could do that levitation trick in Gideon's office..."

"Good point. Let's go," Chris said.

They went to find a store that sells wands. About five minutes later, they found Ollivanders, Fine Wand Makers since 382 BC. Piper, Phoebe, Paige, and Chris went inside. They saw an old man at the counter.

"Hello," Piper said, "We need some wands."

Ollivander smiled. "Sure. Just show me your wand arm, and I'll do some measurements."

"Wand arm?"

"The arm you write with."

"Oh." All four Halliwells held out their right arms. A measuring tape took all of their measurements. Ollivander looked at the measuring results and went in the back of the store.

Five minutes later, he came back with an armful of boxes.

"Ok," Ollivander said as he took a wand from it's box and handed it to Paige, "Wave this wand. Holly, 9 inches, made from a unicorn hair." Paige waved the wand, and a window broke. Ollivander shook his head, and Paige passed it onto Chris. The same results happened, except a table smashed into the ceiling. Yet again Ollivander shook his head. The wand was passed to Piper and Phoebe with basically the same results.

Ollivander sighed. "Here's another one. Oak, 12 1/2 inches, phoenix feather." The Halliwells had no luck with this wand either.

Two hours and three hundred wands later, the Halliwells still didn't have a wand. Ollivander finally thought of something. "Do you perhaps know Dumbledore?"

"Yes."

"Are you, perchance, the people that are going to teach at Hogwarts this year?"

"Yes..."

"Ah. Dumbledore has told me all about you. I think I know the reason why the wands I've had you try out don't work."

"And that reason would be?" Chris asked rather impatiently.

"Well, it seems that your type of magic doesn't comply with ours quite as well as we want it to. Therefore, your wands are to be specially made."

Piper was a little ticked off. "And you didn't think of this sooner because?"

Silence. Crickets chirped in the background.

Piper sighed. "Never mind. Just get on with whatever you need to do."

"...ok, tell me what types of powers you have," Ollivander said, shifting a little bit away from Piper.

Paige started. "Well, I can orb, and I can telekinetic orb. I'm half witch and half whitelighter - basically half angel."

Ollivander thought for a moment. He left, found a wand that he had been saving, and gave it to Paige. "Hm, try this wand. Sakura tree, 11 inches, with a phoenix tear mixed with asphodel. It should tap into your whitelighter half and give you healing powers."

Paige took the wand, and waved it. A bright light came out of the tip, and everyone in the room felt calm. Suprised, she said, "Wow...I did that?"

Ollivander smiled. "Yes, the healing is both mental and physical pain. But the mental healing that you get from it is not permanent. It lasts about a week before the person goes back to the state that they were in before."

Paige stared at the wand in awe. "...cool."

Ollivander looked at Chris next. "Ok, what types of powers do you have?"

Chris said, "Well, there's orbing, telekinesis, freezing time, telepathy, and some control over Earth. I think that's it...yeah, that's it."

Ollivander looked at him for a moment, his eyebrows raised. Then he went to the back of the store to find a wand.

The girls were staring at him in disbelief. "You have all those powers? Why didn't you tell us?" Phoebe asked.

Chris replied defensively, "You never asked."

Piper said, "Oh, so you would have told us if we did ask?"

"Yes, I would have." At the girls' looks, he added, "Well, I would have if it would've made you trust me more."

Paige started, "Well, I-"

"Ok, I found the perfect wand. Willow, 12 inches, made from fairy wings."

Chris tried it, and a blue light shot out from the tip, covering the shop.

Ollivander said, "It will strengthen any protective barriers you happen to need to put up."

Piper was next. "I can freeze time, and blow up things. But I'm pregnant at the moment, and if this pregnancy is anything like the last one, then my powers are sure to be screwed up. The baby is half whitelighter, if it helps. Actually, if you have a wand similar to Chris's, that would be best."

Ollivander raised an eyebrow, but said nothing. He left once again to the back room. After ten minutes, he came back with two wands in his hands. "Ok," he said, "These are wands that would probably best suit your situation. This wand is holly, 10 inches, with fairy wings just like Mr. Halliwell's. If it works, use it during your pregnancy." He gave the wand to Piper, who gave it a wave. Sparks flew out of the tip. "This next wand is Maple, 9 1/2 inches, made from a dragon scale. I'm going to keep it on hold until you give birth to your baby. Come see me when that happens. The wand that I am going to hold onto gives you more power and control when you use your powers."

Piper nodded.

The last person was Phoebe. "I'm an empath, I have premonitions, and I can levitate."

Ollivander left to the back room for the last time. When he came out, he handed the wand to Phoebe. She waved it, and purple and green sparks flew.

Ollivander smiled. "Oak, 8 inches, with a centaur hair infused with the blood of a famous Seer. It will expand your gift of clairvoyance. You won't need to touch anything except your wand to get a premonition."

"Cool," Phoebe said.

Piper asked, "So, Mr. Ollivander, how much will all this cost?"

"Fourty Galleons." The Halliwells handed him his money, and started to leave. Phoebe stood at the doorway for a moment, then asked, "Who is the Seer that gave the blood that is in my wand?"

"Cassandra Trelawny. In fact, she is the great great grandmother of the woman that you are replacing."

"Oh. Well, thanks and good bye!" Phoebe left, meeting up with her sisters and nephew.

The next two months flew by very quickly. On August 31, the Halliwells received their train tickets. Needless to say, all four of them were very confused.

"Platform nine and three quarters? Where the hell is that?"

They pondered that question for the rest of the night.

* * *

**AKS:** Next chapter is completely different, actually its a new chapter all together...so it'll be a few days until it's done and beta-d. 


	6. Another Horrible Birthday

**AKS:** Okay, here's the interlude. With Harry. Actually, the only person in this chapter is Harry.

Wow, I can't believe I waited a long time to get this up... No, people, I'm not dead. I can explain some of the time wasted. For one, my computer got a virus that took a week to get off, then we had a freak thunderstorm that fried everything connected to the network (the internet, our printer, and unfortunately some of my documents included...i was stupid and left my comp on). Then my computer died for real and i had to wait two weeks for a new computer, and then...i just didn't feel like writing this. And then I got through the whole thing and my computer froze and I couldnt get it back. Me sorry.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own HP or Charmed...blah blah blah...they belong to their respective creators...blah blah blah...okay I said it, now don't sue me.

**Reviews:**

Anarra: Yeah, it is a bit different, I just wanted to put Harry in earlier in the story cause it didnt seem right that he was going to be a main character but he didnt come in until the first day of school. And I added a little thing on Carrie cause she also is a main character, but she comes in after everyone else.

Midnight-magic (and anyone else that asked about why i was 'dead'): erm...yeah. read the evil paragraph about where I've been, I don't really feel like typing that again.

Person who's name I can't remember: Yeah well sorry. I'll go edit the Chris powers thing, but I kinda need Carrie in the story. I'm changing stuff about it, and I'll keep what you said in mind.

Also thanks to craziweirdo and Serene. And piper fan. And booklover. And of course my excellent beta, onlyonceinforever (who by the way, is really the only reason I have this out so 'early'...oh yeah, though she didnt really beta this one.).

Okay, no point in putting the last time thing in this chapter, so here's the interlude.

* * *

**Chapter Six: Another Horrible Birthday**

Harry Potter, the boy-who-lived, was sitting on his mattress in his small, shabby room staring at the clock. 12:01. He was sixteen now. He sighed and rolled over, now facing the wall.

His birthday. Who would've thought he'd ever be sixteen? He certainly didn't, what with Voldemort going after his life basically since he was born. Somehow he survived, while others didn't. His parents, Sirius, Cedric...so many people died while he was forced to live.

Four owls flew into his room via the open window, and he smiled slightly. If anyone could cheer him up, it was his friends. And hopefully his OWL results. Hedwig, Pig, and one of the school owls he knew, but he couldn't figure out who the fourth owl came from. Three of the four were carrying packages.

Opening the Hogwarts letter first, three pieces of parchment fell out. He glanced at his OWL scores and smiled.

_Mr. Harry Potter: _

_Your OWL scores are listed below. O's, EE's, and A's are pass grades while P's, D's, and T's are fail grades. _

_Your scores:_

_Astronomy: A (due to circumstances during the test, this is your grade _

_CoMC: E_

_Charms: A_

_DADA : O_

_Divination: A _

_Herbology:A_

_History of Magic: D_

_Potions: A_

_Transfiguration: E_

_Congradulations, Mr. Potter. Please fill out the following sheet in the envelope to choose your classes and send it to your Head of House ASAP. The third sheet is what books are needed. When filling out the course sheet, please keep in mind you must have at least seven classes, and one must be Wandless Magic/Rhyming Spells, a new class for all years._

Albus Dumbledore 

Taking a quill out, Harry wrote on the second sheet what classes he was planning on taking. Since he only needed seven courses, he wrote down: Charms, DADA, Transfiguration, Potions, Herbology, Divination, and the new course. All NEWT courses, of course.

Harry couldn't stop thinking about that new course. He didn't realize wandless magic was easy enough for students; though truthfully he only thought wandless magic could only be used by highly trained and highly powerful witches and wizards. Rhyming spells he supposed he could understand, it seemed easy enough, but wandless magic? Sighing, he just shrugged it off for the moment and relieved Hedwig of the package and letter she had tied around her leg.

Opening the letter first, he smiled as he saw the familiar scrawl of one of his best friends, Hermione Granger.

Harry – 

_How's your summer going? Mine's great, America is amazing! We're currently on the Western border of the country, in California. In Hollywood, to be exact. We've already visited a few movie sets. _

_Happy birthday! I hope Hedwig isn't too tired from her journey, it was certainly a long one. Anyway, yes, your present is indeed a book.And before you snort and shake your head at me, which I know you're doing, its something you'll enjoy, I'm sure. And maybe after you open it you'll find out I'm not so predictable after all._

_Harry, I have some bad news for you, and Ron as well. I'm moving. I know at this point you're probably thinking what this has to do with anything. Harry...I'm moving to America. We came to Hollywood now because my mother landed herself a role in a movie, and we need to buy a house over here. We already bought one actually, a nice house: 1590 Westchester Boulevard._

Harry stopped for a second. How was she supposed to get to school all the way from America? Wait, no...the bad news couldn't be...

_As I'm sure you've already figured out, it would be hard to go to school from the other side of the world...I was transferred Harry. Professor Dumbledore had me transferred to a magic school in America, the Randon School of Magic. Harry, you are my brother in everything but blood and I love you, but please don't be mad at me for not coming back next year. Please write and tell me about all the trouble you and Ron get yourselves into, I'd love to hear it. And if you ever want a change of scenery you can visit me in California, our new house is connected to the Floo, under the name Raven's Nest. I spoke to Professor Dumbledore and he said you, Ron, and Ginny could visit during Christmas break if you wish. Write back. _

_Love always, Hermione_

Harry reread her letter five times before crumpling it up. Not come to Hogwarts? Was she mad? Hogwarts was the safest place to be in the world, why did her parents make her transfer? Even if it was halfway across the world it couldn't be safe enough from Voldemort. He sighed; if Dumbledore knew, however, then there was a chance there would be many wards on the house.

He took the relieved Hedwig of her package and while she went and ate, Harry opened the green-and-gold wrapped book. He stared at the book for three full minutes before it sunk in. Then he gasped. The cover read, _The Marauder's Guide to Becoming an Animagus_ by Padfoot and Prongs Marauder. Harry blinked back a few tears; this was made by his father and godfather! How they ever got a book published was beyond him. He opened the front cover and smiled at Hermione's handwriting.

_Harry –_

_What can I say. I saw this in Flourish and Blotts while trying to find books to read while on my trip to America, and thought you might want it. Write me when you get your animagus forms, and I'll tell you when I become one as well (I copied the book). What I found quite amusing is that the shop owner seemed to think it was just a book on Muggle toys. _

_Love, Hermione_

Harry smiled and put the book and her card on his small, dusty bedside table. Rummaging through his pile of packages, he came across the two Errol was carrying next. He picked up the first one, which was filled with all the usual Weasley stuff: a sweater, fudge, a cake, and a vial of pumpkin juice. It was labeled from all the Weasleys, minus Percy of course. The other package was a bit smaller and was only from the twins, Ron, and Ginny. Harry silently laughed, what had they gotten him this time, a whole bunch of pranks?

He opened the package first. Inside was a vial with a potion in it. Confused, he opened the letter. Maybe the answer was in there.

Harry – 

_Our dear benefactor, we humbly say Happy Birthday to your highness. _

**Oh cut it out, guys. Sorry Harry, the twins are acting up.**

When are they not? And can you guys get out of my letter? Go write your own!

_Aw, is our ickle Ronneikins getting mad?_

-ignores- So yeah, Happy Birthday.

**We all chipped in and got you it.**

_Yes, that's right, we didn't make it ourselves. No need to think its poison, it was done by a professional._

Shut it. The potion is supposed to show you what your powers are. 

What the- Harry thought. He reread the sentence, then shook his head and read on.

**We already know ours.**

_Don't ask anything else bout it, you'll find out. Just give your family hell for us. For practice of course._

You know what, we'll just let you find out on your own.

**Bye, Harry! See you at school!**

_Aw, Ginerva's blushing!_

**Shut it!**

-Ron, **Ginny**,_ Gred, and Forge._

PS – Did you hear about Hermione leaving? The little witch...Well, at least we can go visit her during the holidays and write. But still...

Harry actually laughed out loud at this. The Weasley family was crazy! He stared at the potion for a moment, then shrugged. If it killed him, he could just come back as a ghost and haunt them for the rest of their lives. He downed the potion.

A burning sensation crawled up Harry's throat, and his head started pounding. He crumpled to the floor, where he lay for a few minutes in a fetal position, not able to move much. The pain was overwhelming, coursing through his veins, especially his arms...and then it stopped. Harry gasped for air as the pain slowly went away. It still felt like someone was poking his arms with needles, though. He was SO going to kill the Weasleys...once he could move, that was.

_Great,_ he thought, _I can't move, I can't seem to keep track of my life, I have a prophecy hanging over my head, and on top of all that, my arms feel like they're asleep! Damnit all to bloody hell, I am going to murder those Weasleys!_

Suddenly, Harry felt something jump out of his hand, like he was shocked by metal. He looked down and saw several sparks of lightniing leap from one hand to the other. "What the bloody hell?" He whispered, shocked. He put his hands closer together and the lightning became more condensed, forming a small ball of static. Shocked, he pulled his hands away and the ball flew into his closet and disappeared, a burn mark the only evidence of something being there. Harry stared at the wall for a few more minutes, then looked back at his hands. "Wicked," he said. So THAT'S what the Weasleys meant by powers.

He could get used to this.

**AKS**: Bad ending, but i decided you waited long enough. Seriously guys, sorry about the wait, I honestly lost track of time. And this is unbeta-ed, btw. Happy Christmas a little early (don't worry, i WILL get the next chapter up by Sunday, Marauder's honor).


	7. Onto the Hogwarts Express

**AKS:** omg, did you see the Harry Potter Goblet of Fire movie? It's excellent, the best yet...though on the other side of this, I didn't particularly like the fact they took out some awesome scenes. And yes, this chapter is short and really kinda the same as the other story other than a few more sentences here and there. But this is kinda a filler. ' 

**Disclaimer: **Do I really need to say this again? I am not, and never will be, Constance Burge or JK Rowling. If I were, Sirius would still be alive, as would Cole and Chris (as an adult). -pets Chris and Sirius-

**Review:**

J - You have a very valid point. However, I'm not going to try and kill myself by perfecting every single chapter I send out. THIS IS AU, I can do what I want. And quite frankly if I used all of my perfection for this story I think I would have croaked a long time ago from the stress to make this story the best it can be. I am NOT a great writer; I don't edit my own work for the most part. I just write what's in my head and then be done with it and print it out or in this case upload it. But yeah, so I would like that, gimme your email s'il vous plait. But keep in mind not everything is going to be canon; I did mention this is AU. Not to mention I had to tweak a few grades for Harry to take certain classes. -sweatdrop- But I guess I wouldn't mind a thorough read through. -rereads what she wrote earlier- is it just me or am I contradicting myself?

* * *

**Chapter Seven: Onto the Hogwarts Express**

The next two months flew by very quickly. On August 31, the Halliwells received their train tickets. Needless to say, all four of them were very confused.

"Platform nine and three quarters? Where the hell is that?"

They pondered that question for the rest of the night.

The next day, September 1, was a hectic one for the Halliwells. The train was to leave at eleven A.M., and by ten, only Piper and Chris were packed and ready to go. No surprise there, however. They always were the perfectionists of the family.

"C'mon guys! We are leaving in fifteen minutes whether you are ready or not! We still need to find that so-called platform!" Piper yelled from the small living room they shared at the Leaky Cauldron.

"Alright alright, we're coming!" Paige called from the bedroom. Ten minutes later Phoebe and Paige joined Chris and Piper and they all headed for the door.

"Ready to go?"

Phoebe nodded. "So, how are we getting there?"

Chris shrugged. "I thought that Paige could orb you to the station and I'll orb Mo- I mean Piper -there. We'll look for the platform from there."

Paige replied, "Works for me."

Paige and Phoebe took all of their belongings and held onto each other's free hand. They orbed behind the station into an alley, where no one could find them. Chris and Piper orbed in a few minutes later.

While walking back into the "Hey, Chris?" Piper asked.

"Yeah?"

"Do you know if I can orb by myself now that I'm pregnant? I could do many things when I was pregnant with Wyatt."

"...I honestly don't know. You can try, if you want to. Just think of a place where you want to end up." Piper closed her eyes...and to her disbelief, and everyone else's, she orbed away. The next second, she was back exactly where she was standing before.

"That was great," Piper exclaimed. "Why couldn't I do that in my other pregnancy?"

Chris shrugged. Why ask him, he wasn't there for his brother's time in their mother's womb...wow, that sounded kind of creepy to him. "It might be because you never thought you could," he replied casually. Inside he was gagging a little at the thought of his older brother and the womb and conceiving. Twitch.

"Whatever. Let's go ask someone about where this platform is, it's really bugging me," Piper said.

They went inside the station. They found an off-duty conductor and went to ask him where the platform they were seeking was.

"Excuse me, can you please tell us where this platform is?" Paige asked the conductor. She showed him her ticket.

The conductor laughed, the coldness rippling from his voice like a bitter wind in the winter. "There's not a platform nine and three quarters. Whoever gave you this ripped you off. Now get out of my way." He left the girls and Chris standing there.

"How rude! Don't these Brits have manners?" Phoebe muttered, brushing her arm off where he pushed past her.

Suddenly, a woman with three kids walked past them. The woman, along with two of the children, a boy and a girl, had flaming red hair and freckles. The other boy had messy black hair, and glasses. They were carrying luggage, nothing too unusual. Except two of the children had owls on top of their bags.

Piper had a feeling that these people were magical. Maybe it was the owls, but maybe it was the fact they all had ROBES on, of all things. In any case, the woman's next words confirmed it.

"Come on, come on, you don't want to miss the train, do you? We need to get to the platform soon, or you'll miss the train to Hogwarts," she said.

After a shared look between the Charmed Ones and Chris, the Halliwells walked over to the woman. "Excuse me, but did you say Hogwarts?" Phoebe asked.

The woman, looking up at the four, was surprised. "Yes...why do you ask?" she asked suspiciously, examining the three women and the male.

Piper was relieved, letting out a sigh. "Could you tell us where the platform to the school is? We're teachers there." She explained.

The woman smiled, her suspicions gone. "Oh it's pretty easy to get onto the platform. Watch Ginny, my daughter." The Halliwell's watched the girl. She took a running start, and was headed straight for a wall. The Halliwells were horrified that the girl would do that, unless she wanted to get hurt, but she went right through the wall and disappeared.

After a pause... "Well," Phoebe said nervously, "That's something you don't see everyday..."

"Don't worry," the woman said, "You get used to it. Oh I'm sorry for being rude, I'm Molly Weasley. The girl you just saw go though the barrier was my daughter, Ginny. The boy with the red hair is one of my six sons, Ron. And the other boy is Ron's best friend, Harry Potter."

None of the Halliwells looked for Harry's scar, which surprised Harry to no end. Maybe they were Yanks? They sure sounded like some. But no big deal, that was actually a nice change from the normal groveling.

Paige smiled. "Nice to meet you. Well, I'm Paige Matthews, and those two are my sisters, Piper and Phoebe. He's Chris, our...cousin." She hesitated momentarily but it was almost unnoticeable.

_Nice thinking_, Chris said through telepathy. Paige jumped; she wasn't expecting that.

Molly noticed the spasm. Worried, she asked the youngest sister, "Are you okay?"

Paige glared at Chris, a warning look on her face. _Don't do that without notice!_ she said to him. He smiled sheepishly at her in response. She turned to Molly, smiling. "Yeah, don't worry. I do that a lot."

Molly just smiled a little, not really wanting to know.

The Weasleys, the Halliwells, and Harry walked through the barrier. Molly got her kids and Harry settled onto the train, their bags close by and their sandwiches in hand. The Halliwells got into the compartment next to Harry's and the Weasley's. The train left five minutes later, at exactly eleven o'clock.

After the four placed their bags in the baggage compartment, they fell back onto the comfy chairs. "Well," Chris said to his mother and aunts, "Ready for Hogwarts?"

* * *

**AKS:** Well, not much of a change from the original for this chapter, but its up. Whoot. 


	8. Hogwarts here we come!

AKS: -cries- way too many changes for this one. I have to take out Hermione and such……..this is different so READ IT! And sorry it took so long, my beta left me.

Disclaimer: Read my lips. I. DO. NOT. OWN. HARRY. POTTER. OR. CHARMED! Got it? Good. JK Rowling and Constance Burge own them. Do I need to say it again, or is it stuck in your brain yet? However, I wish I owned Chris, Cole, Sirius, Draco, and James. Not Harry.

Timeline: Post OotP in HP universe and 'The Courtship of Wyatt's Father' in Charmed. SPOILERS FOR FUTURE SHOWS IN CHARMED...not that it matters anymore since that was what, two seasons ago?

* * *

Chapter 7 - a Flashback and a Talk

Harry Potter was in a compartment on the Hogwarts Express, alone, thinking about the very odd day he was having. His friends, Ron and Ginny were in the Prefect's compartment because both of them were Prefects this year (Lavender took Hermione's place when she left). Biding his time, he remembered how one of the weirdest days of his life started.

FLASHBACK

Harry woke up at seven o'clock in the morning. After yawning and getting dressed, he went downstairs to make breakfast for the Dursleys, as per usual. But to his surprise, the Dursleys were already up and made breakfast for him. What a turn of events that was.

Aunt Petunia looked up, a look of calmness on her face. "Oh hello, Harry. Sit down, I made you some breakfast."

Harry sat down a little suspiciously, but didn't say anything. Petunia put a plate of pancakes and sausage in front of him. Aunt Petunia smiled. "Eat up. Don't want to miss that train of yours, do you?"

Yeah, it was a VERY weird morning. Dudley didn't even hit him with his Smeltings stick. And Uncle Vernon was just reading the paper, ignoring him.

_Have I died and gone to heaven?_ Harry wondered. _Nah, if that were true, then I'd be with my parents and Sirius right now._

Harry ate his food, and then his Uncle Vernon said to him, "So, I'm supposed to drive you to the train station this year."

"Yes."

Vernon looked at Harry, his mustache twitching. "Well boy, let's go."

Harry ran upstairs, packed his trunk with his school supplies and homework, and took Hedwig's cage, his wand, and a bag with his robes to change into on the train. Harry got into the backseat of the car, like he did every time when his uncle drives him.

Vernon looked at him. "What are you doing back there, boy? Sit in the front seat."

_Ok, now this is getting creepy. First Aunt Petunia, then Uncle Vernon? Where am I? The eighth dimension?_ Harry climbed into the passenger's seat, and then they left.

Vernon was silent for most of the ride. Which, actually considering it's him, is unusual.

When they got to the station, Vernon took all of Harry's items and piled them on the curb. He took off, and Harry headed inside. It didn't take too long to meet up with Ron, his best friend, Ginny, Ron's little sister, and their mother, Mrs. Weasley.

Mrs. Weasley smiled. "Hello, Harry dear. How was your summer?"

Harry shrugged. "Eh, same as always. The Dursleys ignored me and I ignored them."

Mrs. Weasley's smile became smaller. "Well, you're with us now. Come on. We need to go to the train." She walked in front of Harry and Ron, talking about school expectations with Ginny.

Harry turned to Ron. "So, what's your summer been like?"

"It's been ok. We stayed at Headquarters for most of the summer," Ron said. Then his eyes got bigger. "But Kreacher is now dead! He chopped his own head off." He said sadistically.

Harry felt no sadness or anguish for the stupid house elf and said, "It's about bloody time."

Harry and Ron talked for a while longer. Suddenly, Mrs. Weasley bumped into someone. A man with brown hair and green eyes, about twenty years old. He was with three women that looked a little older than the man. All three women had brown hair. One looked pregnant, another had short hair, and the last was the shortest.

"Oh, sorry," Mrs. Weasley said to the man. "I didn't see you there."

The man shrugged. "It's no big deal." They started walking away.

Mrs. Weasley smiled, and said, "Come on, come on, you don't want to miss the train, do you? We need to get to the platform soon, or you'll miss the train to Hogwarts." They started walking toward the barrier.

The people they saw earlier went up to them. "Excuse me," one woman said, "but did you say Hogwarts?"

Harry could see Mrs. Weasley hesitate, but did not know if it was because of possible Muggles knowing about Hogwarts or if it was Death Eaters disguised as 'innocent' people, like Muggles and professors. It's not like it hasn't happened before.

Finally Mrs. Weasley spoke. "Yes...why do you ask?"

Another one of the woman, the pregnant-looking one, spoke, sounding relieved. "Oh good. Could you tell us where the platform is? We're teachers there this year."

Mrs. Weasley relaxed a little, but was still on alert. "Oh, it's pretty easy to get onto the platform. Watch Ginny, my daughter." Ginny ran through the barrier. All four of the supposed professors stared at the wall in disbelief. The first woman who talked spoke. "Well," she said nervously, "that's not something you see every day."

Mrs. Weasley smiled. "Don't worry, you get used to it. Oh, I'm terribly sorry for being rude. I'm Molly Weasley. The girl you saw go through the barrier was my daughter, Ginny. The red haired boy here is one of my sons, Ron. The last boy is Ron's best friend. Harry Potter."

The four people didn't even look at Harry, which both made him happy and confused. He was used to people staring at his scar. But it didn't mean he liked it. It was a good change.

The shortest woman spoke. "It's nice to meet you. I'm Paige Matthews, and these are my sisters, Phoebe and Piper. He's Chris, our...cousin."

Harry noticed the pause that Professor Matthews made, but didn't say anything. Then Mrs. Matthews jumped, for no reason.

"Are you okay?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

Professor Matthews smiled. "Yea, don't worry. I do that a lot."

Ron looked at the clock. "Mum! The train leaves in five minutes!"

"Oh, my! Well, let's go through the barrier then," Mrs. Weasley said.

END FLASHBACK

As Harry was wondering these things, he sat back in his seat. Merlin, how he wished that Ron, AND Ginny weren't prefects. Then he would be sitting with his friends instead of being alone.

Harry looked at his watch. _Great, another hour before they even got out of their meeting. What to do, what to do..._ Harry thought. Then he heard voices coming from the next compartment over. _Hm, maybe I could join them until my Ron and Ginny come back._ Harry started walking to the next compartment.

Harry was about to turn into the compartment, when a man spoke. Harry reckonized him as the person Mrs. Weasley bumped into earlier.

"So, the three are Ginny Weasley, Ron Weasley, and Harry Potter?" Harry's eyes widened. They were talking about him!

The woman known as Piper spoke. "Yes. All three seemed pretty nice, as far as I could tell."

"Man, I can't believe we have to teach a bunch of kids. I'm never going to teach again after this year is over." Paige said.

The last woman, Phoebe, said mysteriously, "Oh I don't know about that. You might LIKE teaching." She said it like it was a known fact,

"And you would know that how?" Paige replied.

Chris said suddenly, "Shh." There was silence for a few seconds, then he said, "You can come out now Harry."

Harry came into the compartment, emabarrased. _How do they know that I'm here_

Chris smiled. "Simple. You made too much noise."

Confused, Harry said, "I didn't say anything."

"Ah, but you thought it."

Then it dawned on him. "You're a telepath," Harry said in awe.

Chris shrugged. "Among other things. That's one of the reasons why Dumbledore wanted me to be a professor this year."

"What is another reason?"

The professors looked at each other, then at Harry. Paige spoke. "We're supposed to both protect you and your friends, and help you defeat this Voldemort guy."

"...Oh. Why do you say Voldemort's name? There aren't many people that do."

"Really? Why not? It's just a name. I've heard worse names before." Phoebe said.

"Like what?"

"...Belthazor, for one." Phoebe flinched at the mention of her ex-husband, which the sixteen year old caught onto.

Harry sensed obvious issues with the subject, so he changed it. "Are all of you teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts?" Harry asked.

"No," Piper said, "I am the only one teaching that."

Harry was confused. "But what are you three teaching then, if she's the only one teaching that position? As far as I know that's the only position open, other than the Wandless Magic/Rhyming Class. But I just assumed someone older and…..more experienced would teach that."

Amusement found itself in the air of the compartment as the four professors laughed wholeheartedly.

"You were misinformed," Chris said.

"And you'll find out what we teach on the first day of classes," Phoebe added.

Harry just nodded, still confused as to why they were laughing. It wasn't like they were the Charmed Ones or anything. "...okay..." All five were silent for a moment.

"You'd better get back to your compartment," Chris said, "Your friends are there and wondering where you are."

Surprised, Harry said, "...Okay...see you at Hogwarts, I suppose..." And with that he left.

Amazed, Piper said, "You know, I think it will always surprise me when you do that."

Chris smirked. "I don't even get that power until I'm ten. Believe me, will you be surprised when I read your mind about where you hid the Christmas presents."

Harry walked to his original compartment, where Luna Lovegood, Ginny and Ron were waiting. Unfortunately, he apparently walked in during a bad time. Ron was leaning over Luna's back, attempting to grab something. But it looked like he was doing something entirely different, which was the reason why a certain redheaded girl was on the ground laughing her head off.

Harry smirked, leaning on the doorway. "Geez, get a room why don't you!"

Ron looked up, a blush coming over his freckled face. "I didn't mean to, I was just getting something," he said quite defensively.

"Sure, whatever you say Ron." Harry winked and sat down.

Coughing and changing the rather embarrassing subject, Ron asked a simple question. "Where were you anyway?"

Harry shrugged. "I was just talking with the new professors."

"What about?" Ginny asked, composing herself and sitting down next to Harry.

"…Nothing special."

Harry, Ron, and Ginny talked about various things (while Luna read the Quibbler) until the train stopped at Hogwarts. When they got off, they saw the professors gawking at the carriages. Or rather, what was in front of the carriages.

"Holy shit! Those are some weird horses!" Chris said.

The trio ran up to them. "You can see them?" Harry asked his new professors.

All four professors looked at him like he was crazy. "Of course we can see them. We're not blind... but we've never seen a winged horse before." Paige said.

"Harry asked because only people that have seen death can see them." Ginny told them in a matter-of-factly fashion, though quite stoic and calm. Harry looked away, trying not to remember the horrible day Voldemort came back.

The Halliwells sweat dropped and looked at each other carefully. Wow. What a burden for a sixteen year old, to have experienced death on a very close level. "…Oh. Well, we can see them." Piper said.

Harry, curious, asked, "Who did you see die, if you don't mind me asking?"

"...my sisters and I saw my ex-husband die..." Phoebe said quietly.

"And I saw...my...mother die," Chris murmured, not being able to look at any of his relatives. The only one he would've talked to about this wasn't here; she was twenty-or-so years in the future.

Piper looked at him strangely. _You'll have to explain that one later, Chris._

The four students and the Halliwells rode to the castle in silence, the only sounds coming from the carriage itself.

* * *

AKS: Not as many changes as I thought. But…..still a lot. 


	9. Sortings and other talks

AKS - whats up? A chapter just for you, thanks to two people: the beta (wyatthalliwell5) and mon amie Yuffster. I'll try to get chapter ten up tomorrow. My goal for this story is to get at least ten chapters done this summer. Hopefully? Fuck yes. Likely? Possible, as I have up to chapter sixteen already completed and it won't be hard to write chapters cause i fixed stuff. Sorry for making you wait what, four months to put up a new chapter? I feel pretty happy about it though; all you guys are awesome and I'm glad you're reading this and putting up with me and my sucky sense of time.

** Chapter Nine The Sorting and Other Various Talks**

As the carriages came up to the gate surrounding Hogwarts, the students were surprised to see Professor McGonagall waiting for them. The old woman, who somehow seemed older than the Halliwells would have guessed, walked up to the new professors.

"Albus would like to talk to you in his office. If you would please follow me, I'll show you there," she said, pushing her glasses up. Piper nodded, and the Halliwells followed the Transfigurations teacher.

The five walked to a gargoyle on the second floor of the school. The Charmed Ones and Chris were confused. Why the hell did they stop here? However, all of a sudden Minerva said, "Twizzlers," and the gargoyle moved out of the way. The Halliwells followed her up the staircase into Dumbledore's office and sat down across from the aging wizard. McGonagall left the room and the Headmaster started to speak.

"What I called you up here for," Dumbledore began, "was to ask you what names you would like to be called by. Most of the students have all four of you, and since you are going to combine your classes sometimes, it would be best if you change your last names for the year. That way there would be less confusion for the students."

"Eh, my last name is Matthews. Everyone can use that for me." Paige said.

Chris went next. "I've been going by my middle name for the whole time I've been in the past. So Perry's my last name."

Piper thought. "Well, I guess I'll change my last name to Wyatt."

Phoebe shrugged. "I guess that means I don't have to change my name then. Halliwell it is."

Dumbledore nodded. "That is all I needed to ask from you. After the feast, I'll show you to your quarters. That is if it is alright with you."

"It's fine." Phoebe said.

Dumbledore stood up. "Well, let's go then, shall we? Can't keep the students waiting." He smiled.

All of them got up and they walked to the Great Hall. When they got there, all of the returning students were sitting at their respectful tables, and most of the staff was sitting at the Head Table. Dumbledore showed the Halliwells where they were to sit: Piper next to Paige and Hagrid, Chris near the Deputy Headmistress' seat, and Phoebe on the other side of the Headmaster. Dumbledore stood up in front of the Hall and after everyone quieted down he spoke.

"Hello to all. Welcome back to Hogwarts! Before we eat we will have the Sorting, as always." As Dumbledore finished, the door opened, and McGonagall came in, leading about fifty terrified looking first years in. They came up to the front of the hall, and a hat on a stool was brought to where McGonagall was standing. Surprising the new professors, the hat started its song.

When the hat was finished, McGonagall stood up next to the hat. She opened a roll of parchment and started reading the names.

"Adamson, Lizzie!"

"Slytherin!"

"Bines, Adam!"

"Hufflepuff!"

As each name was called off, Ron and Harry got a little hungrier. Just how long would fifty people take to get through? Though that thought became the last thing on his mind as Harry saw the next person in line. It was funny; she looked a lot like -

"Malfoy, Kim!"

Harry raised an eyebrow. 'I didn't know that Malfoy had a sister...maybe she's his-' his thoughts were cut off by the hat's scream.

"Gryffindor!"

There was silence echoing in the hall. Harry, Ron, Ginny and basically every Gryffindor's eyes widened. A Malfoy in Gryffindor? Preposterous! Harry looked over at the Slytherin table. The elder Malfoy's eyes were narrowed, his mouth curled into a frown. Kim walked to the Gryffindor table and sat down. People around her tried not to look at the poor first year. McGonagall cleared her throat. She started the list again.

"Marino, William!"

"Ravenclaw!"

The list went on and on, ending with Zenin, Bobby (Slytherin). Dumbledore stood up and said, "Tuck in." As he said that, the food magically showed up on the table. Everyone pigged out on the food.

When the feast ended, the Headmaster stood up once more. "Well, now that we have digesting another magnificent feast, I beg a few moments of your attention for the usual start of term notices. First years ought to know that the forest in the grounds is out of bounds to students - and a few of our older students ought to know by now too.

"Mr. Filch, the caretaker, has asked me, for what he tells me is the four hundred and sixty-third time, to remind you all that magic is not permitted in corridors between classes. Nor are a number of other things. All of which can be checked on the extensive list now fastened to Mr. Filch's office door.

"We have four changes in staffing this year. May I introduce Professors Perry, Matthews, Wyatt, and Halliwell as your new professors." There was a round of applause, and no one bothered to boo.

"There are two more things that I need to tell all of you. Because Voldemort-" he paused to allow students to gasp, "is alive again, we must be on alert. Everyone must be in his or her common rooms right after dinner every night, unless you have detention or have permission to be out of your common room. If that happens, one of the teachers will be escorting you to where you need to go.

"On a happier note, we have a transfer student this year. She has come from an American wizardry school, the prestigious Randon School of Magic." Harry and Ron raised an eyebrow at this. Was it possible Hermione and this girl exchanged? They didn't have much time to think about it as Professor Dumbledore continued, "Please welcome..."

The doors opened, and a girl, about sixteen, walked in. She had long auburn hair, gold eyes and was fairly tall, about 5'7. The teen wasn't wearing the standard robes, rather, she wore a black t-shirt and form-fitting jeans. She seemed like she was experienced in fighting, just by the way she walked and cautiously took her surroundings in.

After seeing her walk in Chris stood up, shocked. "What are you doing here?" Chris asked.

The girl smirked. "I would have thought you'd be happy to see me, Chris. Oh wait, you're a professor now aren't ya?"

Chris rolled his eyes. "Stop acting like a child."

"At least I'm not acting like a stuck up asshole!" The girl shot back.

Chris and the mystery girl didn't even notice that everyone in the hall was looking at them, either with amusement (Dumbledore), shock (the Charmed Ones), or confusion (everyone else). Dumbledore smiled, and cut off their fighting.

"Please welcome our new student Carrie St. Claire. She will be in sixth year. She still needs to be sorted, so please be patient while we sort her."

The hat was taken out again, and put on Carrie's head. "Hm. Interesting combination. You're a quick thinker, independent and cunning as hell. Where should I put you?"

Carrie smiled. "Well, I don't care what house you end up putting me in. Put me in whichever house you think I'd do best in."

The hat laughed a bit startling some of the students. Had the hat ever laughed before? "No, Ms. Halliwell, I believe you need to help me with this. Which house would best suit your needs for being here, in the past?"

Carrie thought about that for a moment, before smiling slightly. "Slytherin. There is no doubt in my mind he needs someone to help him in that House."

"He being your…"

She cut him off before he finished that. "Yes, I mean Chris."

Chuckling at her antics, the hat said, "Okay then, you chose your house. It'll have to be…"

"Slytherin!"

Carrie smirked at Chris, who mouthed to her, "Meet me in the corridor when everybody leaves." Carrie nodded quickly and moved to the Slytherin table, near Blaise Zabini and Millicent Bulstrode. Dumbledore found his voice. "Will everyone please go to their dormitories."

Everyone stood up, and the Prefects took the first years to their respected Common Rooms. The other years followed. Carrie stayed behind and went outside to the corridor. Chris met up with her. They just looked at each other for a few minutes then Chris suddenly started hugging her. "What are you doing here?" He asked her.

She smiled. "Why, to help you of course."

Chris, being the suspicious person that he was, asked, "Help me with what? Helping to save Wyatt, or bringing down Voldemort?"

She laughed. "Both of course. What'd you think I'd do, help you save Wyatt but not help you with the short-term problem? Hah! What kind of person do you think I am?" After a long, pointed look from Chris Carrie sighed saying, "Don't answer that."

Chris looked around. "So, where are the other brats?"

Carrie's eyes narrowed as she crossed her arms. "We are not brats. Well, David is. But not me or the others. They're in the future. They're fighting HIM. They wanted to send me here to help you save Wyatt."

Chris was curious. "Why didn't you send one of the others?"

Carrie shrugged. "They said that I was better equipped than they were. I guess they thought I was a better actress than they are, or more powerful or something. Which they should not think. I'm just more...hotheaded. Pun intended of course."

Both Carrie and Chris smiled at their little joke. Ever since they were young, Carrie has had power over fire. She can summon it in her hand, put it anywhere, including in people's mouths, and can change the heat level of the flame so it can feel like a jalapeno pepper or like something burning off your skin. So Carrie and Chris made an inside joke between themselves about it.

Chris and Carrie felt some people coming. The Charmed Ones came to them Piper said to them, "Okay, someone please explain to me what the hell is going on."

Chris and Carrie winced. They looked at each other, then Chris said, "Are you sure you want to know?"

Phoebe said, "Of course we want to know. Who are you?" she said, pointing to Carrie, "and how do you know Chris?"

Carrie hesitated for a minute, looking at Chris. "What should I say?"

Brown eyes met gold for a minute before Chris replied, "The half-truth. They can't know everything." The teen nodded and turned back to the other three in the hall. "My name's Caroline Prudence Halliwell, though everyone just calls me Carrie. I'm...I'm Chris' cousin."

Silence.

That's what Chris and Carrie heard from the Charmed Ones. Paige's mouth was open, Phoebe's eyes were wide, and Piper was just searching for similarities between the two of them. Phoebe blinked for a few seconds and then said, "E- excuse me? I think I have something wrong with my hearing. I thought you said she was your cousin."

Chris sighed, looking at the three adults with a sheepish look. "It's true."

"Whose daughter is she? Mine or Phoebe's?" Paige asked, irrelevant and yet sort of on topic at the same time.

Chris opened his mouth to say something but Carrie cut him off. "I can't tell you that. I've probably already changed the timeline enough with you finding out about me," she answered. She then turned to Chris, worried. "Shit. What if I changed to timeline for the worst? What if HE finds out I'm here and comes looking for me?" She closed her eyes, silently praying nothing bad would happen.

Now the Charmed Ones were confused even more than they were twenty minutes ago, when this girl was just introduced. "HE? Who's HE?" Piper asked.

"HE is the evil that is in my future. He has ruled for many years. He has taken many lives, both witches and warlocks, and even innocents, for power. Everyone fears him, and they either rule under him, or are dead." Carrie said shuddering.

"So you guys rule under him?" Paige asked disbelieving.

Chris shook his head amused but still gravely serious. "What Carrie neglected to tell you is that there is a small amount of witches that fight against him. There's about one thousand of us all together."

Piper's eyes widened. "That's a lot of people."

Carrie shook her head. "Not if the thousand people are the only good witches left on the planet. Everyone else is working for him."

"What's the name of this guy anyway?" Phoebe said.

Chris and Carrie looked at each other. "Should we tell them?" Carrie asked Chris through telepathy.

Chris shook his head. "They already know, Carrie."

Carrie raised one of her eyebrows. "Are you serious Chris?"

"Yes. They found out a little while after Bianca came to the past." The male Halliwell shuddered a bit remembering the horrible day that was. Carrie looked at him, a grimace marring her features.

"Heard about that. Sorry."

"It's okay. It wasn't your fault she died. It was mine. Nothing to fret about."

Carrie snorted, obviously against his last statement. "Except maybe your mental health. No one is fine after seeing someone they love die." The teen looked at her elder with painful eyes, searching for something although it was hard to tell for what. "Both of us should know...are you sure you will be okay?"

The twenty-two year-old rolled his eyes and didn't bother to reply. He would be fine. Out loud he told the Charmed Ones, "You know who it is. Wyatt, remember? My brother...the one I came back to save?" Carrie's eyes widened at the brother titbit. He told them THAT much?

Piper, Phoebe and Paige stood in place, silent and pensive. It was hard to take in. A nephew/son as an assassin wasn't exactly the most ideal profession in their eyes. "Are you sure? Are you sure he's the absolute ruler?"

Chris nodded. "Of course. I'm positive he is, as I fight him everyday with my squad, just like Carrie here does. Its just part of our daily jobs as generals."

The Charmed Ones, needless to say, were surprised. "A general? At her age? She's what, fifteen? Who are the other generals?"

Carrie glared at them. "For your information, I'm sixteen. But on the other hand, Chris is the oldest out of the generals. And I'm the second oldest. And for the record, being sixteen doesn't mean that your powers aren't strong. The generals are Chris, Thanh, Melinda, David, Michael and I."

Chris' head tilted to the side. "Since when is Mike a general?"

Carrie sneered. "Since you left. We all thought he deserved it. And we, well, at least the girls and Mike, all think you're an asshole and a bastard for leaving us."

"Well what could I have done? He was going to kill all of us, including Bianca. Which he did anyway. I'm sorry. I wanted to go back and save him. Let's just hope we find out what has caused this mess soon."

Changing the subject Phoebe asked, "So Carrie, why did you choose St. Claire as your last name?"

Carrie shrugged. "I looked up one of my mother's old boyfriends and used his last name. No biggie." Glancing at her watch, she realized that they'd been talking for over three hours. It was almost midnight. Yawning she said, "Well, I'm beat. I'm going to bed. I'll see you in the morning." And with that she started walking toward the dungeons.

Piper thought of something. "Hey, wait Carrie! How are you going to get into your room? I thought that the rooms had passwords."

Carrie smiled mysteriously. "I have my ways." Chris merely rolled his eyes.

"In other words, she'll read someone's mind and get the password."

Phoebe looked at her curiously. "You're a telepath?"

"Yup. And an empath too."

At this Phoebe's eyes went wide. "So you ARE my daughter. I knew it."

Carrie grinned at this. "Just because I'm empathic doesn't mean I'm your daughter. I also have one of Piper's powers, but that doesn't mean I'm her daughter, either. And I am an elemental, aka I can control fire/heat. The first few powers are hereditary. I'm not sure where the elemental thing came from though...but Chris, Melinda, Thanh, and David are too, so eh." She shrugged. "Well, I'm really leaving now. See you in class I guess. Good night PROFESSORS," she said stressing the last word. She walked down to the dungeons.

Chris watched her leave, shaking his head, then turned to the girls. "Well, let's go see the Headmaster. We still need to find out where we're sleeping." They walked to the headmaster's office. Dumbledore smiled when he saw them. "Meet an old acquaintance, perhaps?"

Chris nodded. "Well, old for me, new for them. Anyway, can you please show us to our rooms? We need sleep before we teach hundreds of kids."

Dumbledore chuckled. "We all do. Sadly, it doesn't happen much. Sleep, I mean." He put his hand in his pocket and took out a yellow candy. "Lemon drop?" he asked Chris who shook his head.

Dumbledore led them to a portrait on the seventh floor near the Gryffindor common room. He turned to the Halliwells and told them, "You need to make a password so you can get into your rooms from now on." The Halliwells looked at each other for a moment but already knew what the password was going to be.

"The password is Prue." Paige said. Dumbledore nodded.

"Okay. Let's go on." They went through the door. There was a blank room with white walls and an even whiter ceiling. There were no beds, not even sleeping bags. Just the Halliwell's luggage that was brought up a while ago.

"Um, where are we supposed to sleep?" Paige asked the aged headmaster. "There's no bed." The headmaster smiled.

"Ah, but that's the beauty of it. This is a Room of Requirement. In this room, you can find something you need without ever getting up. For instance, I want a bologna sandwich." When he said that, a sandwich appeared on a small dinner plate. As he took a bite of it he said, "You don't even have to say what you want or need. All you need to do is think it and it will come to you. Sadly, you cannot find anything that has to do with the future. So if you were going to do some research on the future, your only resources are Mr. Halliwell and Ms. St-Claire. Understand?"

The Halliwells nodded. Dumbledore smiled. "Good. Now have a nice night. See you at breakfast tomorrow. It starts at nine am sharp." With that he walked out the door, leaving the Halliwells to their privacy.

The Halliwells spent a good portion of an hour making the room look as they wanted it to look. In the end, the room was made so it was an exact replica as the interior of their house in San Francisco. They even had the Book of Shadows upstairs in the attic.

It was one am before any of them went to sleep. They had a long day and were rewarded with a good night's sleep.


	10. Forgot the title so ha

**AKS** - I love you guys and your reviews. Especially the fish one. -whacks said reviewer with a fish- well it's a few days late but it is beta-d. by one of my eight or so betas. 

**Chapter Ten - Breakfast and DADA**

When Blaise Zabini woke up in the morning, she was surprised to see the new girl sleeping in her bed - she had not seen her come to the room the night before. She didn't even know the password. Blaise just shrugged and assumed the girl got the password from a student. She got up from her bed.

Five minutes later Blaise was dressed and ready to go to the Great Hall for breakfast. When she got down to the Common Room, she found the girl reading on the couch. Blaise raised an eyebrow, how did this girl get down here so quickly? And before her? Last time she checked, the girl was still sleeping peacefully on her bed.

The girl looked up from her book. She smiled. "Hello."

Blaise shifted slightly. "Er...hello."

"What's your name?"

"Blaise Zabini."

"Cool name. I'm Carrie St. Claire."

"I know. The Sorting, remember?"

Carrie smiled. "Of course. Well, do you want to go to breakfast?"

"Sure." They walked to the Great Hall, and sat down at the Slytherin Table, ignoring the looks from the other tables.

Carrie thought of something. "Why is everyone looking at us like we're evil little cockroaches or something?" (A/N: sorry couldn't resist...I remembered the movie and just HAD to put it in...)

Blaise shrugged. "I think it has something to do with everyone thinking all of us - the Slytherins, I mean - are Death Eaters. But really, it's not true. Most of us do Dark Arts, though."

"Death Eaters?"

"Followers of You-Know-Who."

"No I don't know who. Who's he?" Oh, did Carrie just LOVE playing ignorant.

Mouth agape, Blaise looked at Carrie like she was crazy. "You don't know who You-Know-Who is." She said, more like a statement than a question.

Shaking her head Carrie answered, "Nope. I'm just a naive American. Seriously, who's this 'You-Know-Who' guy?"

"He's the current leader of the 'dark side' in Europe."

Carrie had a pensive look on her face. "Hm, which would explain why I wouldn't know him." One curious look later, she asked, "why don't you say his name?"

The other sixth year shrugged. "I dunno. It's some sort of unwritten rule. You can't say his name in public. Personally, I think everyone's scared. The only two people that do are Dumbledore and Harry Potter."

"Why the fuck would anybody be afraid of a name? It's JUST a name, not an omen."

"Hm. Never would have thought of it that way. Well, his name is Voldemort."

"Who the hell would name their kid Voldemort?"

Blaise chuckled, imagining the situation if that really happened. "It's not his real name. He made it up. Not many people know his real name, including my father, who's inner circle Death Eater."

"Death Eater?"

Blaise looked down at her food, sighing. "They're Voldemort's followers. Evil bastards that listen to Voldemort no matter what he says."

Carrie looked at Blaise carefully. "Are you planning to be a Death Eater when you graduate?"

Blaise laughed sardonically, looking at the teen like she was a madwoman. "Do I have a choice? My father will kill me if I don't become a Death Eater and marry as soon as I graduate."

"Who are you marrying? When?"

"Draco Malfoy. He...well, to put it bluntly, he's an asshole and a prick. Sadly, it's an arranged marriage. And I'm getting married to him at the end of this year... I don't even want to marry him. Hell, I don't even like him."

"Well, who do you like then?"

Blaise looked down. "Promise not to tell anybody?" Carrie nodded. "Fine. It's Ron Weasley, okay? I like Ron Weasley."

Carrie tilted her head. "Who's Ron Weasley?"

"The boy with the red hair. Sitting at the end of that table." Blaise pointed to the Gryffindor table.

Carrie grinned sadistically. "Time for some matchmaking, I see."

"No! Please! Ron thinks I'm like any other Slytherin - an evil bitch! And it's not like I've been exactly nice to him in the first place, I mean, I call his friend a mudblood a lot," Blaise said, like it was hopeless. A moment later she added, "not to mention that whole Gryffindor-Slytherin rivalry."

"Oh, fine, ruin my fun, why don't you," Carrie said, pouting. Then looking thoughtful, she asked, "What's a mudblood?"

Blaise sat there with wide eyes, partially amused yet at the same time very...confused. "You don't know what a mudblood is. How the hell did you get into Slytherin without knowing what a mudblood is?"

Carrie shrugged. "I'm ignorant. Leave me alone. Seriously, what's a mudblood?"

Blaise shook her head. "That you are. A mudblood...it's basically a curse word meaning 'bad blood.' Witches and Wizards that are from Muggle heritage are classified as Mudbloods. No mudblood and most half bloods - a kid with a mudblood/Muggle parent and a pureblood parent - don't ever get into Slytherin. We're mostly known for our pure blood and our cunningness."

"Oh."

"How do you not know this stuff anyways? ...Wait...are YOU a mudblood?"

Carrie laughed. "Me? No. My family has been witches for centuries. I think our first ancestor with magic goes back to the witch burnings in Salem. Salem Massachusetts, of course. I've just lived in the 'Muggle' world as you call it all my life."

"Oh."

A tall boy with blond hair and gray eyes walked up to them. "Hello ladies," he said, grinning.

Blaise sighed. "What do you want, Draco?"

"I am here to give you your schedules. And I expect payment for it."

Carrie eyed him carefully. "And your price? What's your name again?"

Draco mock-bowed. "Draco Malfoy, at your service. As for my price," he said, eyeing them, "I expect a kiss."

Blaise looked thoroughly disgusted at the prospect of having to kiss the 'Slytherin Prince.  
Carrie just smiled. "I do believe I'll just get my schedule myself, thanks. And since that's the case, I don't think we'll need to give you that payment. Good-bye, Draco." She stood up, and pulled Blaise with her, the two girls leaving Draco to stare at them as they left. They walked out of the Great Hall and went to their common room.

"Come on, we have class in twenty minutes," Carrie said, holding a notebook, a pen, and two books.

Blaise looked at her in suprise. "We never got our schedule from Draco. How do you expect us to get to class on time when we don't even know what classes we have?"

"I know what classes we have because Professor-" Carrie said the last word in a mocking tone, "Perry told me what we had."

Blaise tilted her head to the side. "When did you talk to the Professor? What the hell does he teach anyway?"

"You'll find out after lunch. I talked to him earlier this morning, before you woke up. That's why I was so tired this morning."

"Oh. So what's our first class?"

"Double Defense Against the Dark Arts. With the Gryffindors."

"Are all the new teachers teaching that this year?"

Laughing Carrie shook her head. "Hell no. Chris wouldn't teach that if his life depended on it."

"Chris?"

"Oops, sorry, Professor Perry. Don't get me wrong, he's excellent at defending things, but he's had some rough times...he's defended some things all his life."

Curious Blaise blurted, "How do you know Professor Perry? Are you dating the teacher?"

Carrie didn't know whether to be extremely disgusted or laugh. She decided on a combination of both. "Hell no. I'm related to him. Do you really think I'd go out with him?"

Blaise smiled. "I don't know. I don't really know him. But from what I've seen, he's bloody HOT!" At Carrie's open mouth and twitching eye, she added, "Er, just kidding...he...he..."

"You better be. That is the most disturbing thought I've ever had! EW!" When she got over what Blaise said, she looked at her watch. "Shit! We have to be at class in five minutes!" They ran out of the common room at full speed, books in hand.

BREAKFAST - Gryffindor Table

It was the first day of classes for the students, and Ron and Hermione were required to hand out the schedules. Harry got his, and groaned. Almost all of his classes were with the Slytherins. The only two classes that weren't with them were Care of Magical Creatures and Transfiguration class.

At least he had Defense first.

Ron sat down next to him when they finished. He looked at his schedule, and said (as expected), "Bloody hell! Slytherins AGAIN? Why do they keep putting us with them?" The two sixth year Gryffindors looked at the Slytherin Table. They saw Blaise pointing to them. "Why the hell is she pointing to us?"

Harry shrugged. "Probably because she's telling the new girl that we're enemies because I fight against Voldemort."

Changing the subject, he pondered, "I wonder who the DADA teacher is."

"Wl, id's oviosy th' nw prfethors." Ron said, shoveling food into his mouth.

"Ron, I'm sure they wouldn't need four teachers to teach one class. And don't speak with your mouth full." Ginny (who was sitting across from her brother) said, disgusted.

"Yes, mum." Ron smirked. The other redhead ignored him and looked at her schedule again.

"Hm. What do you think Wandless Magic/Spells is? It sounds just like Charms class."

"Well, I'm not sure about this Gin, but it sounds like a class where you practice spells and Wandless Magic," Harry said, grinning. Ginny sighed.

"Fine. I'm going to the Common Room. I'll see you in class. Hope the professor, whoever it is, is good." She walked away.

DEFENSE AGAINST THE DARK ARTS CLASSROOM

Piper was sitting in her classroom, getting her ready for her first class. She had sixth year Gryffindors and Slytherins. From what she heard, they were enemies. She sighed.

Piper stood up from her desk, and looked around her room. She knew what she was going to do, but she needed more room to do it.

She called for Chris. "What do you want, Mom?" Chris said aggravated, as he orbed in.

"I need you to move the desks to the sides of the room. I need the center for class."

Chris raised an eyebrow. "Why couldn't you have just done this yourself?"

Piper smiled. "Because you're the one that has telekinesis, remember? Now get to the moving."

Chris rolled his eyes. He moved the desks to the side of the room, and then turned back to Piper. "Would you like anything else, mother dearest?"

"No. Thanks for your help, though."

Chris orbed out as the students started coming in. They looked around the classroom, confused as to why the desks were on the sides.

When everyone was in the classroom, Piper told them, "Put your books, wands, and anything else on the desks. You won't be needing them. And sit on the floor."

All of the students sat on the floor, save for one: Draco Malfoy. Piper, being the patient woman that she is, asked him, "Would you please sit so I can start my lesson?"

Draco was disgusted. "Only peasants sit on the floor. And I am not a peasant."

"Don't be ridiculous. You aren't a peasant if you sit on the floor."

"I won't sit on the floor," Draco persisted. Piper sighed.

"Fine. You're my volunteer then." Piper dragged him to the front of the room.

"Er...volunteer?" Draco asked cautiously, unsure how to approach the situation. Piper nodded.

Carrie snickered; she knew what was coming. Piper raised an eyebrow. "Is there anything funny?"

Carrie shook her head. "Nothing, professor. Just don't kill him." She smiled.

Piper smirked. "Don't worry." To Draco, she said, "Punch me in the face."

Draco looked at her like she was nuts. "Are you SURE, professor?"

Piper nodded. "I'm sure. Punch me." Draco took a swing, but Piper blocked it and sweeped him. A crash was heard as he landed on the ground.

Everyone looked at Piper with surprise, save Carrie.

Piper helped Draco up, and told him, "Sit on the floor or you'll be my partner for the rest of the class." Before she could even finish that sentence, Draco sat on the ground, legs crossed, like a good little boy.

"Welcome to Defense Against the Dark Arts. I'm your professor this year. This year, you will almost never use your wand. It will be combat every day. You will wear a t-shirt, and loose pants to this class. You will also bring a water bottle. Failure to do these simple things will make you my partner for the class. And believe me, you don't want that. Any questions?"

Harry's and Carrie's hands went up. Piper called on Harry first.

"Professor? Why are we learning muggle martial arts? Wouldn't it be easier to fight with a wand?"

"Good point - Harry, is it? Well, what are you supposed to do if someone else has your wand? Give up and attempt to run away? Allow your enemies to kill you?" Piper paused for a moment to allow this to sink in before continuing. "This class will show you different ways to fight than just using a wand. But January though about middle of April another teacher will be taking over. I will finish off the year after that."

He blurted out his next question, not bothering to raise his hand again. "Who's the teacher that's substituting for you in January?"

"I think his name is Lupin, but I'm not sure..." she shrugged a little. "However, it doesn't particularly matter at this point in time."

The Gryffindors grinned at this; Lupin was their favorite teacher. The Slytherins had a few complaints, however. Well, some did.

"But he's a werewolf! He'll bite us!" Draco said angrily, and a few Slytherins cheered at his outburst.

Piper just raised an eyebrow. "Do you have something against werewolves, Draco?" she asked, a cool tone in her voice.

"They're killers. They don't belong in the Wizarding World." Of course, that was coming from one of the Death Eaters in training, so a lot of people (mainly Gryffindors) found that hypocritical and oddly amusing.

Piper, sick and tired of his complaining, froze him. Everyone was shocked, save Carrie, a few students who knew about powers like that, and of course the professor. "Now, this is called a time out. I'm sure you'll find out more about these in the Wandless Magic class. If you cause me any trouble, this is what will happen to you. You will stay that way for five minutes or more, depending on the crime." She grinned and added, "So don't get on my nerves.

"Everybody pick a partner. Since there is an uneven number of people at the moment, the person without a partner will be mine." At the last part, everyone scrambled to find a partner. Except Carrie; she was partnered with Piper.

After a warm-up of running and jumping jacks, Piper showed the class many easy moves, starting with front kicks, side kicks, round kicks, close-handed blocks, punches, and back fists. Carrie, who was helping her show the moves to everyone, was excellent at fighting and teaching the moves to other students.

All in all, the students loved the class, especially Harry. He definitely saw the benefits of the physical training. A wand wasn't everything in a duel, he already knew that, but this would help him and his classmates become better at fighting. The timing was impeccable as well, since his class was graduating in just two years.

Ten minutes before class ended, Piper said, "Everyone, stop. Excellent job today. Now, start stretching. You will stretch at the beginning and end of class every day, to help with your flexibility. Keep in mind you will be sore after this class, but after awhile you will get used to it. If you ever need painkillers, feel free to go see the nurse for some - just not during my class.

"The midterm and final for this class will include every move we do, so don't forget them. We will do a few forms and spar - fight - each other. We might even have a tournament for sparring too, once we start that." The professor looked around the room to make sure everyone was doing what they were supposed to do, and in the process her eyes fell upon the still-frozen Slytherin. She chuckled. "Perhaps I should unfreeze him," she said.

When she took the temporal stasis off, the Death Eater-in-training blinked rapidly. He looked around the room and saw everyone was in a different spot than he remembered. "What the bloody hell just happened?" He asked.

"Language, Draco. And you had a 'time-out,' which means I froze you for the whole class. We have about five minutes left." Draco was wide-eyed; he never expected anything like that to happen. After a moment of complete silence from the class, Carrie raised her hand.

"Yes, Carrie?"

"Professor, maybe we can show the class a sparring match." The sixteen year-old said it very enthusiastically. Was she up to something?

Piper looked at Carrie uneasily. "Are you sure?"

Carrie chuckled. "What professor, afraid little old me is going to beat you?"

The students were shocked that Carrie had the audacity to say that to a professor. But Piper just smiled. "In your dreams. Sure, Carrie, let's spar."

Carrie got up, and made her way to the Professor. They bowed, shook hands, and got into a sparring stance. They looked each other in the eye.

"Ready?"

"Ready." They started attacking each other. Punch, block, kick, block, sweep, jump front kick, punch, block, ridge hand, duck, front kick, spin heel, etc.

The students were so amazed that Carrie could go up against the Professor like that. Both of them were so amazing. Some couldn't even follow all of their moves.

They were so evenly matched, by the time class was over there still wasn't a winner. Professor and student bowed to one another. As the students went to their next class, Potions, Piper held the other Halliwell back for a moment. "Where did you learn to fight like that?"

Carrie smiled and simply replied, "From the best." With that, she slung her backpack over her shoulder and headed to Potions.

**AKS: **dun dun dunnnnnnn what awaits them in their next class? Well since most of you already know...heh. Yeah. Itll be up soon.


	11. Potions Class

**AKS:** So someone mentioned I accidentally put Hermione's name in one of the last chapters. Oops. Thought I took all of those out. Forgive me.

**Chapter Eleven: Potions Class**

As Harry and Ron left the DADA classroom, they heard their classmates saying "That class was bloody brilliant!" and "Did you see that St. Claire girl and the Professor fight? It was amazing!"

The sixth year in question just strode out of the classroom, ignoring the comments and walked with Blaise Zabini. Unavoidably however, even Blaise joined in with the gossip about the fight.

"Carrie, that was wicked! Where the hell did you learn those moves?"

Carrie shrugged. "I just picked them up from watching my parents fight and my sibs fight each other. I was one of the last in my family to learn how to fight, a month or so behind my cousins. I'm probably the worst out of them, too."

Blaise stared at her. "You're the worst? Holy shit! I'd hate to meet the best."

Carrie smiled, reminiscing about the past - er...the future. "That title belonged to my aunt. She was an expert."

Blaise tilted her head to the side. "Was?" she asked, "what happened to her?"

The transfer student's eyes glazed over a little. "She's dead," Carrie said in a monotone. At Blaise's sad, sympathetic look, she added, "Don't worry, she died a few years ago. I'm over it."

Blaise nodded, though hardly believed her. The poor girl looked like she was reminded of whatever happened to her aunt and frankly, Blaise felt a little guilty about putting her in that position. Attempting to change the subject, she mentioned the first thing she saw. "Look who's coming," Blaise said, referring to two sixth years heading their way. Her eyes widened, however, when she realized whom exactly she was talking about.

Snapping out of it, Carrie looked to see none other than Ron and Harry coming over. She smirked. "Looks like I'll be able to play matchmaker after all."

Blaise looked worried for a second, but then regained her composure before the 'Golden Trio minus one' came over. Blaise sneered. "What do YOU want?" She said.

Harry ignored Blaise, and looked at Carrie. "That fight was bloody cool."

Carrie smiled. "Thanks, I try. Uh, I'm sorry, but I don't think I caught your names."

Ron told her, "I'm Ron Weasley and he's - well, you probably already know who he is." He said this somewhat snootily, and it bugged the two Slytherins a bit. It was as if they were supposed to be amazed he was a good friend of a famous guy.

Carrie shook her head. "No, I'm sorry, I don't." She of course did - who didn't in the magical world? However, her facts about him were a bit off, since twenty-two years in the future the battle between Voldemort and the Boy-Who-Lived was twenty years previous.

Ron and Blaise looked at her, shock written on their faces while Harry seemed a little relieved that someone didn't know him. "You don't know who he is," Ron voiced disbelievingly, more as a statement than a question.

"Nope. Why, should I know him?" Carrie said, a smile on her face.

"Well he's only the -"

Harry cut his friend off before Ron made a fool out of the both of them. "Please, Ron, don't start. I don't care if someone doesn't know me. In fact, it's better that someone doesn't, actually." Turning to Carrie, he said, "I'm Harry Potter. Nice to meet you."

She took his hand and smiled, shaking it "Nice to meet you. So, what class do you have next?"

Harry looked at his schedule. "I have Potions with you." He looked at Ron sympathetically, and both Slytherins looked at the other boy with confused looks.

Ron shook his head, his attitude becoming grim. Glumly, he mumbled, "Not me. I didn't get an O on my potions OWL."

Blaise and Harry nodded in understanding, but Carrie didn't get it. "An O? Is that like an A or something?"

Harry grinned. "Schools in the States are a bit different, huh? Yes, I suppose you could look at it that way. Our grading system, from highest grade to lowest, is: O, EE, A, P, D." Carrie nodded.

"I suppose you need the O to get into the class then?" Ron and Blaise confirmed that suspicion. Carrie smiled at Ron. "I think I'll be able to pull a few strings. But you'll have to sit with Blaise here if you get into the class."

Both Blaise and Ron looked at her like she was insane. "You're kidding right?" Ron said.

Carrie shook her head, still smiling. "Nope. Of course not. Oh come on, it won't be that bad. I know you're from opposite Houses, but geez, lighten up. House Unity, ever heard of it?"

Harry was suddenly reminded of the Sorting Hat's song last year. He then said, "Yeah, Ron, come on, even Snape won't care that a Slytherin and a Gryffindor are sitting together. In fact, he'll probably watch you less."

Ron shrugged. "Whatever. I've got to go to Ancient Runes." He walked away, leaving his best friend with the two females.

As he left, Carrie tilted her head and asked, "Who's Snape?"

Blaise smoothly said, "Our Head of House. He's also the Potions teacher."

Carrie smirked, crossing her arms. "Not right now, he's not."

Blaise raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

The other Slytherin shrugged and sat down in a seat in the middle of the classroom. Blaise was a little worried, but sighed and sat down next to her. All three waited for their teacher to come in.

Just as Blaise said that, a woman walked into the classroom, wearing bright colors. The Golden Trio and Blaise recognized her as Professor Matthews. But why was she down in the Potions room? Realization hit Harry. He whispered excitingly to Carrie, "She's our Potion's teacher this year, isn't she?"

Carrie smiled, then nodded.

Professor Matthews spoke. "Good morning! I'm Professor Matthews, and I'm going to be your Potions teacher this year. Any questions?"

A few hands raised in the air. Professor Matthews picked on Pansy Parkinson. "Where's Professor Snape"  
"He's currently busy with other affairs, therefore I was asked to take over. Any other questions?"

All of the hands went down.

"Good. We're going to start with a basic potion today: a vanquishing potion. It is for the demon Balthazar."

Eyes widened. "Demons? But they're not real!" Lavender Brown said, surprised and slightly fearful.

Paige chuckled. "You'd be surprised, actually. My ex-bother-in-law was a demon. The same one we're vanquishing, in fact. Don't worry; you won't be in any real danger. I have enough of his flesh for both the potion and to test the potion on."

Neville Longbottom's hand went up. "You mean we won't have to test the potions on ourselves?" he asked hopefully.

Paige shook her head. "Nope. Why would I make you? That is one of the most dangerous things about potion making: testing it out on yourself, especially with this type of potion. It could kill you." Gulps were heard from around the dungeons.

Neville, however, looked really relieved.

The Professor wrote the ingredients on the chalkboard. "Since this is your first potion of the year, and I don't know how well all of you work, I'll be telling you the steps as we go along." She grinned as a few people (Slytherins mainly) groaned. "Yes, yes, we're doing this as a class. Don't worry though, if you guys do well on this then the next potion we work on will be individual."

The class started out great - even Neville was doing fine (A/N: If you're wondering, Neville is actually very good at potions -he's excellent at herbology and therefore naturally would be good at potions: the reason he kept messing up the potions is because of Snape. Ron, however, just doesn't have talent in Potions. Get it?). The Professor walked around the room, looking at everyone's potions to see if they were doing them correctly.

The Slytherins were having the most trouble, mainly because they weren't used to the Professor coming up to them to check their work - that always happened to the Gryffindors, not them. Actually, all of the Slytherins were having trouble with the potions - all but three. Blaise Zabini, Carrie St. Claire, and Draco Malfoy.  
Carrie was finished with the whole potion, and Blaise and Draco were finished with the step.

Professor Matthews walked up to them, and looked at their potions. Draco's and Blaise's were a murky gray, just the way it was supposed to be, while Carrie's potion was green. The potion, when finished, should be a dark gray. Professor Matthews looked at Carrie questioningly. "What did you do to the potion?" she asked.

Carrie shrugged. "I revised it so that it wouldn't vanquish him, just make him human." She paused for a moment, and then added, "Well, actually, you did. You just...haven't yet."

"How the hell do you even know how to make this? We've already vanquished Cole, way before you were even born." Professor Matthews hissed, making sure no one was listening.

Carrie shook her head._ /No, that sent him to Limbo...for what, the third time? I don't know. All I know is that we had to find a way to strip him of his powers, because he - in case you haven't noticed - is immortal with them. Now, he's just a normal human -alive, by the way - because we can't kill innocents./_ she said telepathically.

The Professor jumped, clearly not used to Chris or Carrie talking telepathically in her head. Blaise looked at her. "Are you okay, Professor?"

The Professor nodded her head. "Yeah, I'm fine. Don't worry." To Carrie, she added_/God, I really wish you and Chris wouldn't do that. It scares the hell out of me. Anyway, are you serious about Cole not being dead? Geez, Phoebe is going to kill herself when she finds out./_

Carrie looked down at her feet. _/Look...I'm not supposed to tell you that. Just forget it and DON'T tell Phoebe or anyone! I don't want anyone getting hurt, especially her./_

The Professor sighed mentally. _/Alright, fine. I won't tell her. But I'm curious...why does it matter to you so much that she doesn't find out now? She's your mother, isn't she/_

_/Uh.../_ Carrie started. Luckily for her, the bell rang, and class ended. _Saved by the bell...thank god!_

"I've got to go, professor. I'll talk to you later." And with that, Carrie walked to lunch with Blaise.


End file.
